Zerofallen
by levelgap
Summary: She was an inept mage who was known as a failure. She was known as the strongest guardian of Nazarick. On some strange twist of fate , This two would become Master/Servant and somewhere along the lines , Might conquer the world if not intentional. Beware Halkeginia , For this is when you will bow down for the glory of her new Supreme Being. [OOC , Nonsense , AU]
1. Supreme Human Being

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Supreme Human Being**

The end of the great game of YGGDRASIL , That was the saddest part for any avid players of this game.

Of course it is because they waste their time of their lives just to play this wonderful game and even paid for it for the sake of having stronger items or other rare things.

But the topic now is the NPC guarding the first to third floor of this unbeatable dungeon of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown , The Great Tomb of Nazarick.

The name of the NPC is Shalltear Bloodfallen. She was created by Peroroncino , One of the Supreme Beings , To guard this place though that player gave her a lot of disturbing traits which might become more troublesome if this NPC became a living person.

Anyway , This NPC is one of the strongest NPC of Nazarick and as such , Became the first of the line of defense in case there are intruders.

But she was of no use now because the game will be ending within some seconds. This poor NPC who dedicated it's artificial life to protect this virtual place will be gone forever after that some seconds.

But it seems like fate doesn't want it to happen.

A system alarm and a green oval shape portal appeared in front of that NPC. The NPC charge towards the portal because she or it for now , Detected that the portal is an unknown anomaly and it was 'Intruding' the glorious tomb of the Supreme Beings. The system made an error of it's judgement and mark the portal as a living hostile NPC.

So when it came towards the portal , The NPC passed through it and was then disconnected to the system ...

Now , It or now it became she , became like a puppet with it's strings cut. Her AI won't work because her connection to the game world has been severed.

She was now in a darkness , Pure darkness without anything else. She floated there for some time without any care for her surrounding. Well , She can't because she was like an empty body.

After some time , Light finally arrived through this darkness and then she just fell on the ground though she was still standing.

Her whole surroundings looks like it exploded awhile ago and her position might be the ground zero. There are lifeforms surrounding her on the distance and if not for the severing of her connection to the system , She might attack this people in accordance to the game rules.

She just stand there , Without anything else inside her. She became an empty creature.

A petite noble with strawberry blonde hair approached her with a scowl. It seems like this girl doesn't like her that much.

The girl said something while pointing her staff at her before kissing her on her lips with some hesitation.

That was when everything broke ...

Her AI looking for something to connect has been destroyed , Her mind looking for the owner has been changed , and her whole fiber of being has been changed to that of real flesh instead of a pixelated program.

In short , She became a living being.

* * *

Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere , Third Daughter of Duke De La Valliere , Has been a failure since her childhood for casting a spell.

She force herself to the limit just to cast a single spell. Even if her peers jeer or insult her , She won't back down and will just push herself until she cast something and prove that she was a real noble and not just a failure but mostly , She wanted to make her mother acknowledge her.

But this time is her final chance because when she failed this spell , She will be expelled by the school and will be force to marry some random noble to strengthen their ties to other families and also , Not shame their family's name.

After chanting , Explosion occur and she despaired when it happen before her mood brightened when the smoke clears.

From there stands a very charismatic petite girl with silver hair and red crimson eyes and wears a gothic blood red dress. Though there is something odd when Louise look at her.

She was like a doll or more like an unstringed puppet who is somehow standing there without a care on the world. She can't also feel anything at her like she was ... Dead as in literally dead.

Her expression became sour. 'I summoned a doll ... Though it was beautifully knitted , It was still a doll' She thought with a scowl before going towards the doll-like girl. 'Well , It might be a golem and I needed to complete the contract before it moves?' She thought before standing in front of the girl and chanting the words to bind her and kiss her.

At that time , She didn't thought that her life will change at that moment.

* * *

Warning Warning War-

Allegiance : The 41 Su-

Ownership : Ai-

Erro-

Anything was deleted and was changed with sentience. Shalltear Bloodfallen , The NPC who was created to protect and serve Nazarick at her fullest , Has her whole goal and meaning of life changed.

Her mind registered ...

Ownership : Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere of the '42' Supreme Beings

Role : Serve Louise eternally

Yes , Her whole self have been changed and her memories and her heart along with her feelings have been manipulated to obey and serve the pinkette who was known as a failure.

Louise on the other hand , Felt fear after the contract is done. She felt a chilling air through her whole body as she look at the girl who she thought it was a doll.

Even her students who are laughing awhile ago froze on their place. Even the animals and magical beasts who are on their master's side rush out or just hide , Shivering.

Shalltear's left hand was etched by the runes to bind her completely.

Louise was binded by fear.

After the deafening silence of anxiousness and despair , The vampire finally gained her senses. She look at Louise who was trembling in fear by just the sheer amount of her predatory aura.

She kneel with one knee in her front and started speaking at her in reverence. "Louise-sama ~~ , What is your will for this lowly servant ~" She said with a revering look at the pinkette.

The pinkette was lost ...

 ****End of Prologue****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere | Human Race**

 **Titles : Louise The Zero , New Supreme Being For The Nazarick (The 42nd Supreme Being)**

 **Alignment : Good ~ Neutral | Karma Level : 100**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Apprentice Mage (Level 1)**

 **Scribe (Level 3)**

 **Void Mage (Level 5)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (12) = 12**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (5) |MP (90) |PHY. ATK (2) |PHY. DEF (0) |AGI (4) |MAG. ATK (1 ~ 999)[Exceed] |MAG. DEF (0) |RST (9) |SPECIAL (1 ~ 999)[Exceed]**

 **Total : 112 ~ 2108**

 **Description : A mage who was thought to be a failure of a mage. She was in fact a void mage but because there are no practitioners of this spell and only four can wield this spell , It was close to impossible to learn it , Making her look like an inept noble in the eyes of her peers. She was doing anything and pushing herself in hopes that someday , Her mother acknowledge her.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So yeah ... Hi all , I am Levelgap who is a lazy and a poor writer. I took this idea because really ... A lot of reviewers of ZnT or Overlord crossovers wanted this so I just tried because no one is doing it.**

 **Hey! , Please don't get your hopes high because I am the worst writer on the Overlord section. I wasn't even paying attention to the rules xD**

 **As you can see at our little pinkette's ability chart , She was too OP more like godly!**

 **That was because it needs to be to bend the rules of the game itself. She must become as strong as the world item itself just to control one of the NPCs of the Nazarick mostly if were talking about Shalltear who is a vampire which can be also classified as an undead (And undeads are immune to mind affecting spells or effects)**

 **The suggestion about Louise making one of the NPCs of Nazarick or even making Ainz become her familiar is FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE if I didn't tweak her status.**

 **That's the reason for powering up Louise.**

 **Second , Why do it if she can just contract her while she's still blank?**

 **Because Louise's spell was still a SPELL which means Shalltear can still nullify it even though she is just made of pixels at that time.**

 **Now to the third possible question that you might ask , What will happen to others if Louise casts a spell because according to her status , She was World-Tier OP.**

 **Well , That's where the SPECIAL status comes. I don't know what it is really so I just assume that it was special in any means. Like for example , Louise can inflict damage to vehicles but leaves people untouched at the explosion. Like that , It was special in it's own way.**

 **Also , The void magic is too vague on ZnT when I read it at the LN (Im on Volume 17 xD). She can create illusions that can't do any damage , Just pure illusion and she can destroy a fleet without hurting the people inside there. Though , It said that whatever she desires , The void will do it ... It was still vague.**

 **So then to the possibly fourth and the final question I think you would ask , When will I update?**

 **Whenever I like it ... You know , I am lazy and I just make this fanfic because even me is curious what would happen if Louise summoned someone on Nazarick and also ... I LOVE SHALLTEAR!**

 **Anyway , I still need to continue my Overlord Fanfic so that's all ...**

 **P.S. If you hate this then look for other fanfics out there ... That is , If you can really find a crossover of ZnT and Overlord with Nazarick on it (I am reading the first Overlord and ZnT fanfic xD)**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Close Call

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1 : Close Call**

Louise was lost ...

What did the girl said once again?

All her fear was changed into confusion. 'What did she say!?' She thought as she looked at the girl who is reverently kneeling at her like she is some kind of divine being.

Shalltear looked at her side and saw students who are encircling them on the distance. She stare at them with disgusts before looking up with her master.

"What shall I do with those lower life forms? , Shall I dispose of them? ~" She asks in a sweet tone.

Louise snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that statement. She shivered through her spine when her mind registered her meaning.

"NO!" She yelled in fear much to her new servant's surprise.

The vampire immediately lowered her head. "I am sorry if I somehow displease you!" She said with a submissive tone as she lowered her head more that her forehead is inches near to the ground.

Louise was scared. Scared that somehow , She just summoned a being who might destroy this world in one wrong word if she unintentionally said something stupid.

But along with her fear are determination and valor. As per the code of the 'Rule of Steel' , She won't falter even if the obstacle is impossible.

She can see that the vampire is totally submissive at her. She was still scared but she strengthened her resolve before trying something.

"Stand up" She said with a restrained anxious tone as she look at the girl with fear yet determined and serious look.

Shalltear immediately stand up. She was scared that her new master might be angry at her and somehow , Abandon her on somewhere because she just displeased her.

Louise was not that good at reading emotions but even her can tell that the girl was looking at her very highly like she was looking at a god. She was still not sure if she is really that obedient at her.

Louise wanted to try some more but some idiots just ruined her careful approach.

"Hahaha! , And I thought she was some kind of monster! , What kind of crap did I eat to think of that?"

"Though she looks like a noble , She was totally a commoner! ... There is no way a noble would bow down to a Zero like her!"

"Damn it Zero! , If your gonna play with that commoner , Do it somewhere else!"

Countless insults and jeers have been thrown at her and her mood snapped. "SHUT UP!" She yelled angrily. She was tired of this repetitive comments about her.

Shalltear , Who saw her new master's angry face towards the crowds , Look at the crowd with an intimidating aura.

"You dare insult a Supreme Being" She said with a threatening tone as she dangerously gaze at the idiots who are too oblivious at her intent.

All of them tense up but the noble idiots just shrugged their bad feeling and just laugh at her.

"Supreme my ass!" Said one of the idiots.

Louise was angry because her familiar just made it worse. Her look at her is becoming lower and she is starting to believe that she might be a commoner.

But all of their thoughts halted when they heard a swift sound like a cutting of a flesh.

They look at the direction at where they heard the sound and saw the idiot who said the 'Supreme my ass!' sentence had a missing arm.

The missing arm fell besides him and as if on cue to the thud , Blood finally spurt out of his dismembered limb and then he howled in pain when his mind registered just what had happened.

All the students shrieked in fear and disgusts as they saw it and immediately look at the vampire.

The loyal servant , Shalltear Bloodfallen , Is still not satisfied and walk straight towards that man who insulted her master.

Though most of them still didn't get that she is the one who did it , Few intelligent students including Louise knew that she is the one who did it and she will hurt him more like some kind of torture until the idiot died.

A ball of fire flew towards the vampire and the vampire just swat it with her hand like it was some kind of trash.

She look at the direction on who attack her and saw that it was a bespectacled balding man who is the only elder one on the group of this humans.

Louise saw that she is looking dangerously at the professor so she immediately ordered her , Hoping that somehow she obeyed her. "Stop it at once!" She yelled angrily with a panicked expression.

And the vampire immediately stopped just after she said it. She look at her master with a confused look. "But Louise-sama , This lower beings are tainting your glorious self with their puny words" She said with a frown before gazing at the crowds with killing intent.

"This is not what I want!" She yelled very loud that it almost resounded through the whole court yard.

Hearing her master being stressed , She immediately kowtowed at her before apologizing at her profusely.

"Louise! , Get out of there!" The professor , Jean Colbert , One the other hand is not that trusting as he was feeling the immense killing intent being thrown at them even though she was kowtowing.

Louise on the other hand , Got use to it. She just looked at the professor seriously. "Shut up!" She yelled , Clearly not calm at all.

In truth , This is the first time Louise saw someone got their arm dismembered and also blood. She was scared so she can't think properly and was just clinging to her pride and the 'Rule of Steel' to keep maintaining her composure.

'I really summoned a monster' Louise thought in despair. 'And she was obeying me even though she can kill me anytime she wants!' She thought with chills running through her bones as she thought at the man who had his arm dismembered.

Colbert was not convinced. He thought she was being charmed by the foul creature who had a form of a girl. Clearly , She is not human so it was right to say she is a beast who manage to escape her cage.

That's why he insists. "Wake up Louise! , She is a monster and you will be killed!" He said with a dead serious tone though his legs are trembling because the vampire gaze at him dangerously like she was stabbing him repeatedly at the heart.

Even the petite bluenette , Tabitha , Was worried at the girl and wanted to help her but she didn't want to leave her familiar who is pushing her out of the crowds to fly out of the academy.

All of them are scared except Louise who was slightly scared. Thanks for the rule that her mother enforced her since she was a child.

Louise tried to think what order she should give to stop this girl from harming or worse , Killing her batch from this academy.

"Calm down! , I will handle this!" She said loudly , Making the crowds look at her in fear.

They wanted to at least insult or jeer at her once again but they just walk away and some even run away just to save thei skin. They didn't want to experience being dismembered without them noticing.

"Louise! , This is madness!" Colbert still insists. He didn't want his student to die because of some random beast who was unfortunately summoned in this world.

"I said shut up!" Louise yelled loudly , She didn't want the professor to pursue this matter anymore.

But that was impossible.

Why won't he pursue this. She might die and that foul beast will kill all of them next. He must at least buy some time to them while they escaped the academy grounds and call the church to exterminate the monster.

"No Louise! , You are coming with me!" He yelled with a grim expression though it won't change his student's mind.

'I am the only one who can stop her' Louise thought , Feeling the burden that she is now carrying. "No professor! , She was coming with me" She said before looking at the vampire with a serious expression. "You , Follow me!" She said in an ordering tone and just stare at the vampire who stand up and look at her.

She started to walk as she still look at the vampire and saw that the vampire is following her two paces behind her.

Colbert was shocked , How can she make the beast obey her. Even him who was insistent of taking Louise out of the girl was no fool and think about possible things what will happen to his actions.

He didn't want the student to die but now that he thinks about it , What can he do about the loyal servant who can emit greater killing intent that will stun even the most trained knight of Tristain. Truly terrifying that he wanted to puke just by thinking about that experience.

He stare at their backs before finally they are gone to his sight. He was glad and scared at the same time. Glad because the monster is out of here , Scared because what would happen next.

* * *

Louise was now certain , She was totally obedient. She told the vampire to open the door for her and the vampire did at what she was told.

'She obey every word I say' She said with a slight relief but she is still wasn't sure. If the girl is truly loyal to her then maybe she could asks this kind of thing in her mind.

As she entered her room and sits on her bed , She look seriously at the girl before finally speaking. "You will do anything I say , Right?" She asked with a nervous yet serious look.

Shalltear immediately replied. "Yes , No matter what kind of order you give me" She said dramatically. "I , Shalltear Bloodfallen , Will push my soul and break my bones just to fulfill the order you give me , Louise-sama ~" She added as she made dramatic gestures like she was performing on a theater.

"Then ..." Louise said before gulping a mouthful of saliva , Hoping that she lives if she somehow anger her familiar. "... Wound your hand" She said with sweat dropping profusely on her cheeks to her chin.

Shalltear immediately use her other hand to cut through her hand with her sharp nails. "What can I do next" She said after finishing the nonsensical tasks.

'She really did it!?' Louise nearly choked on the spectacle with widened eyes as she saw how obedient she is. 'No , Not enough!' She thought , Thinking that she just did that because she can recover herself.

"Spin around" Louise said and the vampire did it immediately. She was like a tornado while Louise at her.

After that , Louise coughed before looking at her with a red face. "Let's change clothes ..." She said with her face pure red. 'Argh! , This is just a test , A TEST!' She thought , Forcing herself to focus on the vampire.

"Kiyaah~~ , Louise-sama ... Is this ..." She trailed off as she glanced at Louise repeatedly with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

Louise got the meaning immediately. "NO! , Im just burrowing your clothes ... Nevermind!" She said before turning her back at her. 'She was obedient okay and somehow ... I felt chills whenever she glanced at me like some pervert' She thought with , Feeling creep out at her familiar.

"I am sorry for questioning your order" The vampire said in an apologetic tone as she kneel at her once again.

'Order!? , That's just request ... Argh , nevermind' She thought , Feeling dizzy at this whole event.

"So Louise-sama , What should I do to those lower life form outside the door" She asks as she look at her master with curious eyes.

Louise was shocked. 'Someone are eavesdropping us!?' She thought before immediately going through the door and opening it only to see Colbert and a handful of adults who have a worried and frightened look.

"Louise , I-"

"I am okay! , Get out!" Louise said before shutting the door with a slam , interrupting the professor to speak. 'Why can't they believe in me?' She thought with a sad look.

"Shall I exterminate them?" Shalltear asks with a concerned look before looking at the door with an abundant amount of killing intent towards there.

"What!? , NO!" Louise yelled , Clearly not liking her attitude toward the others. "You are not to hurt them until I said so" She said with a serious and tired expression before going back to her bed.

The vampire's face was slightly troubled but she didn't say a word to her orders.

Louise just sat on the bed. Even though she confirmed that the vampire is too obedient to her that she will do anything for her , She was still unsure about her. Why wouldn't she , She might die when she sleep because as far as she knows when observing her , She kills if she deems it right.

Still , She said that she will do anything she wants even at the cost of her life so Louise was slightly relieve.

She finally lay on the bed while still looking at the vampire who is still waiting for her next order. She was not dismissed so she can't just leave her master even if she sleeps in front of her.

* * *

On the Headmaster's Office of the Tristain Academy of Magic , Jean Colbert was talking to the principal of the school , Old Osmond.

"Hmm ... This is troubling I get it" He said with a serious expression as he caressed his long white beard.

"What should we do , We can't just let that monster roam freely on this school! We've got to do something!" He said with a tense expression. He didn't want any of his students to die.

"But you said she was obeying the Valliere girl , I see no problem" The old man replied , Much to the scholar's dismay.

"It was-"

"And you said she can strike anyone instantly without anyone noticing right?" The old man stated as he look at the interrupted professor.

"That's more of th-"

"So she should kill us if she have time right? , But she didn't because the Valliere girl said she won't" The old man said , Making the professor frown.

"I won't stand idly for this!" Colbert said with an irritated tone before walking out of the room.

The old man look at the window with a frown on his face. "I just hope that the young girl doesn't pick the wrong path" He said with a sad look.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No character introduction , I just introduce Louise to let you know what is her status so yeah , No more statuses.**

 **Wait , I got a hate comment already :O ... Well , I told you im not a good writer and my story is so weird that you would hate it.**

 **To those who are confused why it became 12 even though it should be 9 on the total level of Louise ... It was because of Others. Y'know , The miscellaneous jobs of YGGDRASIL that are not battle related.**

 **Also , Thanks for liking this but you are going to hate this for the next chapter and I assure you that it will be because really ... She is Shalltear and she is one of the Nazarick who looks down on creatures not part of Nazarick.**

 **Louise was not on Nazarick (Obviously) but Shalltear will always follow her orders no matter how absurd it is because the plot , The mind effect and the loyalty xD**

 **(Maybe next time I write about some others profile but I will do it next time ... If I ever continue this because I don't know ... Will you still like this after reading this chapter? [All of them are becoming too OOC])**

 **Review if you Like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Power Can't Bring Happiness

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Power Can't Bring Happiness**

Shalltear was standing there with a bored expression. She was waiting for her master to wake up. Even though here master is a human , She won't ever betray her because she was a Supreme Being.

Shalltear tried to used **[Gate]** to Nazarick while the pinkette is sleeping but somehow , It won't work.

"What can I do for her" She said with a dejected look. She wanted to take her to Nazarick and introduce her to the other Floor Guardians and the last remaining Supreme Being on their grand tomb.

Somehow , She felt her it was right and wrong at the same time. She must take her to the Nazarick and let her rule the whole world along with the other Nazarick inhabitants but she also felt that somewhere in her soul are telling her it was wrong and it wasn't her duty at all.

Still , The most dominant side from this time is her loyalty towards the human mage who become a Supreme Being by just a kiss ... She felt something is wrong at that statement but she immediately dropped the idea and just look at her sleeping master.

She looks cute and somehow , She wanted to hug and cuddle her but she just shook her head. 'It was disrespectful' She thought before looking at the door.

Since the time her master is sleeping , Shalltear is standing doing various idle stuffs. She sits , She stand up , She thought of something , Etc.

She was also keeping the 'Pesky Rats' as she called them out of the door whenever they came to take her master or convince her master to abandon her. Well , There are really no visitors except the persistent balding man who kept coming back even though she was glaring at him with pure malice and disgust. She can't kill or even hurt them because the pinkette said so.

Right now , It was early morning and the sun is rising. Even though she is a vampire , She is not that affected to sun or daylight.

After some time waiting , Her master finally opened her eyes. The Floor Guardian immediately kneel to one knee besides the bed while the pinkette is stretching her body before doing a morning yawn.

Naturally , Personal Maids on the Nazarick should be doing the works for a Supreme Being but because she is the only one here , She was the one dealing with her master's needs.

"Did you have a nice sleep , Louise-sama" She asks while bowing her head.

Louise was still on a dazed state. She didn't know why but she just felt the need to wake up early. She look at her familiar while wiping her eyes until her eyes widened.

"Who are y- ... Oh right , I summoned you ..." Louise staggered before she remembered that she just summoned the vampire and let out those words with a hard feeling.

She was suppose to be proud because she summoned someone strong that she can even brag it to the whole history of Halkeginia , The problem is ... Her familiar is too dangerous.

She knew already that she can kill anyone here if she wanted to. By just an order , The vampire will do it no matter what happens.

'Well , I wanted a strong and loyal familiar but ... I didn't thought this was a pain' She thought with a serious frown. Still , She composed herself and look straight at the servant. "Stand up" She said in an ordering tone and the girl immediately did it. 'Well , She is certainly loyal ...' Louise thought as she averted her gaze.

Right now , Louise felt something warm flow through her heart. It was pleasant like she just breathe a mouthful of pure clean air. What she felt is Pride ... No , Not just some pride that her family enforced to her brain , It was genuine pride and a sense of superiority.

'But am I worthy of this?' She thought with an hesitated look as she glanced at the vampire who is just standing behind her with a firm expression.

"What is my duty for today Louise-sama?" The vampire asks as she lower her head a little.

'And she was waiting here all night without sleeping!' She thought with an incredulous look. 'Her loyalty is over-the-top!' She added in her thought.

Still , She was used right now though she is curious how quickly she got used to a dangerous being.

Louise shakes her head before going to her cabinet. That's when she notice that she didn't change her clothes last night because of being stressed.

'What kind of idiot am I?' She thought with a frown before opening the drawer.

"Louise-sama , Let this servant cater to your needs" Her familiar said as she approached the cabinet.

"No! , I can do this myself!" She immediately replied with a panic expression.

"I am sorry" The vampire stopped at her tracks and immediately bowed her head.

Louise now knew that the vampire was obedient but she won't take the risk of being dressed by her familiar. She just didn't know ... She felt something bad will happen if she let her.

"Turn back" She said and the girl immediately obeyed.

She dressed herself while also stealing glances at the vampire who is not even turning her face a little. She is just there , Standing while her back turned at her.

'Truly obedient' She thought with a sweat drop.

After she is done dressing herself (She used her spare uniform because her current one is not wash) , She walk out of the room with an order "Follow me" to her familiar.

* * *

They arrived at the Alviss Dining Hall. Louise look at her surroundings and frowned when she saw the crowds expression.

The second year students was scared , Scared at the pinkette's aggressive familiar. Though , The first years and the third year students are the exception of that because they didn't see it and are not present at that time. Those who didn't know what happened gaze at the silver haired petite vampire with some of them admiring her beauty while the others felt lust.

If the pinkette null her order not to harm this humans , The Strongest Guardian will immediately dispatch them and transform them into lesser vampires. She might even find some candidate here to become a Vampire Bride.

She wanted to give her master at least some servants to serve her. She considered summoning her Vampire Wolves but she keep that thought for some time for permission. After observing her master for sometime , She learned that the pinkette will disagree on any independent action she did. Well , That's how she saw her master. Still , She'll try to do something that will please the pinkette even if her actions are limited.

Louise on the other hand , Was hurt. Well , She wish that people look at her with awe and fall to their knees before she summoned the girl but now ... She was disgusted at herself.

Truthfully , She wanted them to acknowledge her but this kind of treatment is too much.

Their stares of horror are somehow terrifying to her. They are scared and they didn't want to get near at her. Even her rival , Kirche , Was hesitant to look at her and mostly at her familiar. Tabitha is also absent. There is also the fact that the her batch's familiars are besides them like they are wary of her.

They are just scared at her and they didn't want to die without their familiars on them.

Louise lowered her head and started walking towards the chair. She was sad and hurt because it was her fault that all or her whole batch are frightened at her.

Shalltear saw her lowering her head and her blood boiled at this events. "You lowly mortals! , Lower your heads and serve her respectfully!" She yelled angrily as she looked dangerously at the crowds. She can't forgive them for making her master lower her head on them.

The crowds felt a chilling cold on their whole body and soul. They are petrified at her intense rage.

Louise also shivered when she felt it and she was momentarily stunned before she composed herself and glared at her familiar. "You! , Stop making a ruckus!" She roared angrily.

The vampire was taken aback. 'Why?' Is what's on her mind. She can't understand her master at all. Various thoughts appearing to her like 'Why would she stoop so low as to lower her head to this humans' or 'I can't understand , Why is she protecting them?'. She was beyond confuse , She can't comprehend what is wrong with the pinkette.

Well , The pinkette is a human so she can somehow understand but whenever she look at her magic strength , Her potential exceeds that of every beings she knew. 'Isn't the strong rules the weak?' She asks herself in her thought as she look at her master with a troubled expression.

On the other hand , Louise was scowling. She can't let her familiar force them to submit. That was tyranny and there is no sense of trust or unity on that kind of a treatment.

Also , The Rule of Steel was made to obey the rules of the monarch made by the founder. What her familiar doing is a perfect example of breaking the rules of the monarch.

That's why she glared at her even if her familiar is a scary monster who can massacre this whole academy.

The students on the other hand are very frightened. All of them runs away along with their familiars. Even the younger freshmen and the seniors of this academy scampered away in fear of being subjected to the blazing fires of the beauty in a red dress.

In short , They were left alone. Even the servants who are serving awhile ago fled towards the kitchen to hide at the cold feeling.

That's just how strong her malice towards the humans who are hurting her master. She didn't want the pinkette to look down on herself , She wanted to see her true shining brilliance like all the Supreme Beings.

But that was impossible ...

Louise was raised as a noble that she is. She grows to the society which is nobility to this world. She grows , Knowing the facts about the duty and oath of being a noble.

But most of all , She was raised with full of insults and jeers. She was raised without anyone admiring her (Except her elder sister). She was raised to a society which tortured her for the sake of being a noble.

She develops her inferiority complex due to all of this.

That's why she can't see how strong she is or how much potential she is wasting because of her trait she developed through her lifetime.

And both of them didn't know what they are thinking at each other.

Louise wanted to burst in rage but whenever she looks at her familiar , She can't. For all of the failures she did , Only her familiar is the successful one.

She can order her to kill herself and be done with this noble business because she can't keep up with this pure pressure to herself but she won't do that. Not because no matter what she does , Her familiar is her familiar. She can't just throw away her only success in the whole time of her life.

'And I thought I can find happiness with power' She frowned at the thought as she look at her familiar.

* * *

The Estate of Valliere where obviously Louise lives. Inside the castle-like mansion , Louise's mother , Karin Desiree De La Valliere , Is reading a letter that came from the academy awhile ago. She was curious how did the letter came at a short notice. The date when it was written is yesterday and it was impossible to deliver this from academy to this estate. Unless , If that someone used a manticore or a wind dragon.

The messenger is unknown but the location where it came from is the academy and also the message is alarming. It reads ...

"Your daughter , Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere , Was in grave danger. Please come and help us exterminate the threat"

She immediately acted after reading that piece of letter. She take her Swordwand , Take her armor , And call her familiar.

No need for words , She only needed to rushed through there.

* * *

Tabitha was sent back to Gallia after reporting about the pinkette's familiar. She hates asking for help mostly on the Mad King but she have no choice.

After the kiss contract , She immediately saw the impending doom that will befall the continent if it wasn't taken care of immediately. No matter what , She won't let that happen.

A hooded woman approached her before smiling at her. "That was new of you , Running here just because your scared" The hooded woman said with a smirk.

"Dangerous" Is the only word that the bluenette responded.

"Yes I know , That's why I will help you" The woman said with a smile before placing her hand at the bluenette. "Now you owe us a favor" She said with a sneer.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Charlotte Helene De Orleans (Tabitha) | Human Race**

 **Titles : Tabitha The Snowstorm , Knight Of The North Parterre**

 **Alignment : Neutral | Karma Level : 50**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Mage (Level 7)**

 **Scribe (Level 10)**

 **Master Mage (Level 1)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (22) = 22**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (12) |MP (32) |PHY. ATK (5) |PHY. DEF (1) |AGI (24) |MAG. ATK (37) |MAG. DEF (15) |RST (7) |SPECIAL (11)**

 **Total : 144**

 **Description : A cold and stoic girl who have a dark history. She was only friends with a germanian named Kirche because of a certain event when they were both frame up to fight each other. When she was a child , Her father died and her mother became insane after drinking a beverage that was supposed to be hers. She was taken to suicide missions after that because they can't kill her immediately with their own hands because of fear that the populace might get suspicious. Still , She manage to live even with the harsh trials that the higher ups are giving her.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Before you ask why nonsense happened , Let me tell you this ... I AM A FREAKING POOR PLOT WRITER!**

 **I can't control my mind whenever I came to the interaction with Louise and Shalltear.**

 **I can't make Louise look always a coward but I can't make Shalltear become too accepting of the humans (Or else she is not Shalltear).**

 **That's the hardest part of their interaction. But hey , Sometime , Louise will notice the obvious bad side of the freaking idiotic brimiric religion so yeah ... Hope you like it?**

 **The story is too slow that even me can tell that I am still on Chapter 1 :O ... Sorry but I have no time (I got college exams next week T_T)**

 **Oh yeah , To those who are curious if the Guiche duel will happen. Well , It won't! ... That was pretty unnecessary because they already knew what she could do. So yeah ... The scene won't happen because the plot is already derailed.**

 **To those who are confuse how can Shalltear make a Vampire Bride well ... That's just me making things up. There is no such thing on the canon because those Vampire Brides are only minions on the Nazarick , Not her own created minions. It was not stated that she can create Vampire Bride. But it will be boring if she can only summon Vampire Wolves and Lesser Vampires right? , So I tweak that skill of hers xD (I hope you like it?)**

 **Also , I take back what I said on the last chapter. YOU WILL HATE THIS SERIES BECAUSE OF LOUISE AND THE FREAKING IDIOTIC RULE OF STEEL.**

 **So Shalltear will change her and I am so going to like it while writing that part. (Oops ... Sorry for saying it :x)**

 **Did you hate this now? , If it is then you still have a chance to turn back and save your canon on this nonsense. Otherwise , Welcome aboard and get your fandom corrupted *Evil Laugh* (But hey , If you hate this then just don't read this and if you still wanted to read this then you can at least keep your hate comments? I don't like it and to those who might like this won't like it).**

 **P.S. OOC is always OOC. No matter what happens , Don't change your view about what you saw about the characters I am using. (I would hate it if I somehow change your ideas with a wrong and nonsense information of mine)**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Conflict And Plotting

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Conflict And Plotting**

Midnight , Shalltear is walking around the whole courtyard. She was dismissed by her mistress but she was ordered not to hurt any creatures inside the academy.

Though her master tried her best to hide it , She can clearly see the sadness and dissatisfaction on her expression. She was hurt when she saw it and she is now thinking what can she do to brighten her master's mood.

"I can't kill people or any animal and I didn't have any skill that would make her happy" She muttered audibly while walking aimlessly. "What should I do!?" She said with a slight high pitched tone as she hold her head with her hands.

First of all , She is a pure frontliner NPC , Making it impossible for her to have any miscellaneous magic or skills that would entertain her master. Second , Her master is a human and she didn't like ruling the other humans with fear.

That makes it hard for Shalltear. There is nothing else special about her rather than using her abilities to obliterate the enemies.

"I can't just stand here! , I must do something" She said as she stomp her foot on the ground.

Well , The stomp did quite a great amount of destruction to the ground. It was destroyed like it was the ground zero of a small-scale explosion.

She thought of using **[Charm]** but she can't , It has a limited amount of time before it wears off.

She needs to think of other plans without harming anyone else. Somehow , She felt her blood is boiling.

"Aaaah! , Why can't I think of anything!" She yelled out loud , Making some birds near her fly out in fear. 'If Demiurge is here , I can ask for his advice!' She thought before frowning dejectedly.

She was the strongest guardian but she lacks something ... It was known as 'Intellect' and 'Wits'. She was made for the sole purpose of dwindling the numbers of the intruders and there is no intellectual part on her traits.

In short , She is some sort of an airhead. Her main purpose is to obliterate , Not to make some flashy things.

Suddenly , She felt someone is peeking her so she immediately turn around. "Who is there!?" She shouted with a threatening voice.

The mysterious person goes "Eeeep!" in a high pitched tone and base on the voice , She might be a female.

Shalltear rushed through there and immediately turn towards the wall where she felt that eavesdropper.

She saw a human with black hair and black eyes and she is wearing a blue dress for maid servants.

She immediately grab her neck with one hand and slam her to the wall behind her. Well , She didn't slam her but it looks like she did it because of the strength of her arm and she didn't even tighten her grip at her neck ... Just the right amount of strength to not accidentally kill the human.

"Who are you?" The vampire asks dangerously with her eyes glowing crimson.

"Ack ... I-Im sorry , I-It won't h-happen next t-time ..." She answered as she tried to take her hand off.

She took off her grip before looking at her eyes like she is looking at a bug. "Begone" She said , Which made the coughing maid immediately ran away.

Shalltear frowned as she look at the retreating back of the maid. "What is wrong with this ... Humans?" She asks to no one with a confuse look.

* * *

Morning , Louise woke up and did the things she always do everyday before going out of her room.

After dressing herself , She goes out of her room and walk towards her room. The walk was uneventful except the look of her classmates which is terrified and frightened.

She just walk towards the classroom and sits on the chair she is always sitting. She look at her surroundings and saw that all of her classmates are averting their gaze at her.

They notice that the pinkette's familiar is absent but they won't take any chances. They already knew how dangerous is her familiar. She might be somewhere near the classroom. That's why , They won't say or do anything bad and will just avoid contact with the Valliere.

Louise felt she was forgetting something. She tried to remember what and then remembered that she forgot about her familiar.

'Oh right! , I let her go yesterday!' She thought with a restless expression. 'I should call her' She thought before speaking her name but she remembered , She didn't know her name.

The teacher is coming and Louise was nervous , What would happen. Well , She told her not to harm any living creatures inside the academy so maybe nothing bad happened.

She shakes her head before focusing on the class. The teacher came to the room and the class starts.

'And I think it would be a bad idea if I call her in the middle of the class' She thought while looking at the class.

* * *

After the class , Louise walk out of the school with a dejected look. During the class , She was not mentioned nor called by the teacher or even the students. Some are just glancing at her but no more than that.

'Even the teacher are scared of me' She thought with a depressed expression. Her head lowered as she was walking towards the courtyard.

"Louise-sama ~" She said sweetly as she approached the girl before kneeling besides her.

Louise notice her and immediately stops at her track before looking at her. "Oh it was you ..." She said before she lowered her head again.

The vampire panic. "Louise-sama! , Please don't lower your head!" She said as she wave her hand frantically.

Louise didn't respond and just walk to the girl's dorm. The vampire followed her.

"What is wrong Louise-sama?" She asked with a concerned tone. 'What did those freaks do again!?' She thought in malice , Unconsciously emitting an intimidating aura towards the whole place.

The students who are on the distance shivered and go away to another place. Louise just didn't care , She was in no mood to be scared now. Well , She felt it and felt fear a little bit but she knew who was emitting it so she just let her.

She didn't respond and just walk towards the dorm.

* * *

On the pinkette's room , Louise sits on the bed while the vampire just stand in her front after closing the door.

"Hey ..." Louise look at her with a depressed look before continuing "... What is your name?" She asks.

Shalltear widened her eyes and frown a little though she is not angry , Just sad that her master didn't know her name. Still , She bow at her gracefully without showing her emotion.

"I am Shalltear Bloodfallen , The Floor Guardian of First , Second , and Third Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick" She said with a smile but there is still a hint of depression on her face if one look at her carefully.

Louise frowned , She didn't know what kind of place is she talking about. 'What tomb? , As in tomb for the dead?' She thought and nearly speak it but she didn't , She didn't want to offend her familiar because there might be a chance that she killed her if she insulted her.

"Then wh-" Louise was interrupted by a loud bang , She wanted to ask why she is so loyal to her that any kind of disrespect shown to her will be quickly tolerated.

The loud bang came from her window and Louise can't help but close her eyes at the strong gust of wind coming through her room.

Shalltear immediately move towards her master and grab her before casting a spell.

" **[Greater Teleportation]** " She casts and both of them are immediately gone.

* * *

Karin saw her daughter talking to a monster in disguise. When she use a wind spell to see from a far distance , She immediately felt the intense aura of darkness surrounding the girl.

That's why , She rushed towards the window and cast a strong gust of wind towards the window without any hesitation. She made sure that she won't kill her daughter inside there and will only blow the devil incarnate inside the room.

Loud bang echoed through the whole place and some students immediately ran away at the site.

The whole room became a mess with that simple spell. The table became upside down , The drawers and the cabinet are opened with clothes and other things sprawled all over the floor , and There are a lot of broken glass in the whole room.

The only thing that is missing is her daughter and the blasphemy that is talking to her.

Then she felt it , The strong intimidating aura on her back. Before she could look at her back , She felt something push her whole body like she was hit by some invisible force.

She immediately recovered her stance just before she hits the wall and she glared at the window on her front.

Outside the window is a silver haired beauty with blood red dress and her daughter who was being carried by the vampire , Bridal style.

* * *

She saw a full clad armored person with a black cape and it's gender is unknown. She was ordered not to harm anyone inside the academy and this person clad in a knight's armor is clearly not from the academy , That much is certain.

'This means , I can kill her' She thought before looking dangerously at the armored person.

"Louise-sama , Let me handle this" She said before putting Louise on the floor and immediately disappeared on her sight.

Louise was dumbfounded. 'What is happening?' She thought before looking at the direction where her room can be seen.

She widened her eyes at the spectacle.

From there is a person clad in a knight's armor and was wearing a black cape. She widened her eyes when she recognize the person inside that armor.

"Mother ..." She said with a bewildered look.

* * *

Karin was known as the strongest magician in the whole of Tristain and possibly , In all of Halkeginia. That was an undeniable fact. She was greater both in strength and her speed. No mages can ever defeat her or it might be possible to say that she can defeat even an elf.

But this thing here is more different than what she fought in her lifetime. For all of the beast she defeated and killed , The creature that she is now engaging in a fight is more greater than her own prowess.

She knew because while she was casting wind spells to make herself faster , The vampire appeared besides her like she was there for the whole time.

A quick swing of her claw-like hand and she would be decapitated by the sheer force. Karin's instinct told that so she immediately move her body out of her while still chanting the words to make herself faster.

Naturally , She didn't finish her chant and just let it as it is. She can have her desired effect even if she didn't finish her chant.

She felt her body became more lighter. She focused on the enemy on her front and think of some strategies to kill the monster that is bewitching her daughter.

Shalltear on the other hand , Just lunge through her like a bullet. She won't let the woman get away with her.

Karin immediately rushed towards the window to take her daughter and get her out of this mess but the vampire sense it and immediately disappeared and reappeared in front of her with a hand raise.

The former soldier immediately casts a " **Air Hammer** " spell to her stomach but it was ineffective so she only needs to dodge the claw of the dangerous beast.

She tried to scratch her but because of the agile speed and athletic ability of the soldier , She narrowly dodge it by an inch.

Karin jump back before the vampire could strike her directly and she immediately whistled very loudly , Calling her familiar that is waiting on the skies.

The Manticore is scared but it needs to help it's master so it did what it thought to be the best possible action ... Ram the enemy and take the soldier out of the dangerous area.

But that was the wrong approach to make for the Strongest Guardian of Nazarick.

She sense the Manticore and immediately equip her weapon that came from the void. The weapon is known as **[Spuit Lance]**.

She swing it to the approaching Manticore before a sound of a flesh being cut can be heard.

Both of it's wings has been cut cleanly before it fell to the ground. Still , Karin just used it as a diversion to take her focus out of her and use one of her strong spell to her.

She didn't hesitated even if her daughter is on the monster's side.

" **Wind Gust** " She yelled and before a very strong gust of wind smack through the whole room.

Shalltear was in no real danger but her master is the one who is in danger. The first thing she needs to do is take her master out of here and take her to somewhere safe.

Louise was still dumbfounded. 'Why mother is attacking all of a sudden?' is her thought as she was looking at the battle with fear. Her familiar might be scary but for her , Her mother is the most scariest person in the whole world. That's why she was stupefied of the events happening right now. She is scared that her familiar might kill her mother but she is also scared that her mother might kill her familiar. She didn't know what is the true potential of her familiar so she just stay there , Looking at the dangerous battle that is happening in front of her.

The vampire immediately carried her and use the **[Greater Teleportation]** to get out of the place immediately.

They came to the courtyard. Shalltear immediately put Louise besides the wall from the distance before engaging the enemy once again.

That's when Louise came back to her senses. "Shalltear! , Don't kill my mother!" She said with a frightened and concerned look as she hold the vampire's hand.

The vampire stopped and was shocked when she heard it. "Mother?" She said with a bewildered expression.

Louise nodded a little with some tears falling through her eyes.

But before anything happened , She sense something dangerous coming towards the pinkette so she immediately pushed her out of the place and smash the incoming strike with her lance.

The strike is a strong wind magic that will blow the target out of the area in a far distance.

Shalltear glared on the distance and saw the pinkette's mother clad in a knight's armor.

Karin didn't waste any time and immediately casts her strongest spell. The atmosphere around the whole academy distorted and all of the air are concentrating to a place where Shalltear is standing.

" **Heavy Wind** " She roared and finished the chant.

The effects are mind blowing. A very large tornado that can be comparable to a catastrophic storm has appeared suddenly on the vampire's place. Not just that , There are hundreds to thousands of invisible wind slashes spraying the whole area.

Karin won't take any chances , Even if her daughter was gravely injured at her spell. Her only mission now is to kill the monster and save the whole Halkeginia.

But all of this wind was ... not that impressive.

The strongest wind spell in the whole Halkeginia was only comparable to a 5th tier magic or possibly 6th tier magic.

And Shalltear is already Level 100 so things like this is like a child's play. But she was angry.

She was angry because her master will be caught at the insane destruction of this storm.

So the only thing that came to her mind is to ... Protect her master and silence the woman.

She kicked the ground and blocked the blades that are coming towards the pinkette. She form a spear of light on her free hand and prepare it to throw towards the woman. Somehow , Her left hand where she is carrying the light spear glowed brightly like it was competing with the brightness of the sun.

" **[Divine Spear]** " She casts before stretching her arms , Throwing the spear towards the woman clad in armor.

Louise saw it but before she could stop her familiar , She already thrown it.

The spear instantly hit the stomach of her mother and the storm dissipated because her mental focus was broken.

'What is happening?' The former Manticore Knights Leader thought in surprised before she fell to the ground. 'I can't give up' She thought as she tried to move her body.

She lost consciousness ...

* * *

"Stop it!" Louise yelled when she saw her familiar is approaching the woman who has a large hole on her stomach.

"Louise-sama! , She i-"

"She is my mother!" She yelled before running towards her mother and hugging her unconscious body.

Her mother is still alive but she was in a critical condition because of the fatal damage. Some of her intestines can be seen on the outside and blood pour through the ground like a gush of water.

The vampire frowned but she won't argue with her master , It would be disrespectful.

The whole academy is in a mess , Mostly the courtyard where the storm happened. The students and teachers ran away to the safest spot while the servants hides on their quarters. Only some teachers like Colbert saw the whole battle in the distance with the use of the **[Scrying Mirror]**.

"She ... is still alive!? ..." Colbert said in shocked when he saw the vampire with a weird looking dark lance on her hand.

He saw that she took almost all of the impact but she was there standing , Without a scrape or bruise. Her dress is clean like nothing happened at all.

"Now you see" The principal just said nonchalantly like he was not affected at all.

Colbert glared at the old man angrily. "What 'Now you see'!? , This is no joking matter!" He snarled while gazing at the old man with fiery rage eyes.

"I know , That's why we won't touch her" The old man said before pointing his finger on the vampire. "Didn't you notice how protective she is on the Valliere" He said before looking at the balding professor.

Colbert was silenced. He noticed but he didn't want to admit it because she was too aggressive towards anyone. He was cautious ever since the contract to her was finished.

"Let's just hope the Valliere won't despise us" Osmond said while looking seriously at the mirror.

* * *

Longueville saw all of it , She saw how terrifying is the girl. She also saw how loyal she is on the pinkette because any word she said will be accepted immediately.

Instead of being scared , She smiled. 'Well , Loyal freaks can be easily manipulated if their master are brainwashed' She said before looking at the pinkette. 'And she can be easily manipulated' She said with a sneer.

But she didn't saw on her back that there is a bat made of stone looking at the scenery where she is looking.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Karin Desiree De La Valliere | Human Race**

 **Titles : Karin The Heavy Wind**

 **Alignment : Neutral ~ Good | Karma Level : 190**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Mage (Level 15)**

 **Master Mage (Level 3)**

 **Knight (Level 8)**

 **Magic Knight (Level 4)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (34) = 34**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (35) |MP (45) |PHY. ATK (19) |PHY. DEF (12) |AGI (45) |MAG. ATK (56) |MAG. DEF (22) |RST (37) |SPECIAL (32)**

 **Total : 303**

 **Description : The strongest mage on Tristain that can fight one-on-one with an elf. She was feared and admired by everyone at the same time. She is also the one who made the 'Rule of Steel' which means not breaking a rule and she hates rule breakers. She was extremely loyal to the crown and is willing to die on it except when her family is on the line.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And yet , another chapter full of OOC scenes. I can't help it , Shalltear can't bring her flirtatious character because this thing happened and that thing happened. It was unnecessary on each scene and I can't insert it.**

 **While im reading this , I go "What the heck! , Where is Shalltear on this part!?" or sometimes "Is this really Shalltear!?". I wanted to smack the writer when im reading this when I remembered I AM THE WRITER _**

 **So to those who might asks what happened , Well ... I don't know. What I know is that "Battle commence then people plotting" Then I let my mind did the rest.**

 **To those who are confused how her runes activated when she grip the light spear ... Well ... That's me making things up again. Why? , Because it was a weapon right? ... It can deal Light and PHYSICAL damage which means it was a weapon because physical damage is there xD (Hope you like it?)**

 **Also , Shalltear didn't have any anti-divination spell or protection and (I think) It was not mentioned on the LN that she can detect someone that can scry her. So yeah , That's the only explanation I have ^^""**

 **Osmond here is too OOC. But that's how I see him because he was old and he was emitting this "I know it" atmosphere whenever I see him or read about him. So yeah ... Hope you like it?**

 **Now that the plot came to the mysterious path , We are now going to a route where things won't happen the same as the anime or the LN.**

 **Also , It might be long but I really assure you that Shalltear will changed Louise values one-by-one. Naturally , I got it planned and I already did it on this chapter.**

 **I might be inactive for some days or weeks or maybe months because there are problems on my real life (Well , Minor problems that became major because of how many it is)**

 **Now if you hate this , Then you can turn back but if you still wanted to read this even though you hate this then just keep your hate comments.**

 **But if you like this then YOU ARE THE BEST! , Ainz praised you for your continued support :O**

 **Talking about Ainz , Ahhh ... Ainz-sama! , Am I worthy of this reviews and likes!? , I got 1k views already for just 3 days!**

 **P.S. Im glad you like this story even though the potential is wasted from the likes of me ... ^^""**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Unrest

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Unrest**

Henrietta , The Princess of Tristain , Had a shocked expression when she heard the unbelievable news.

"Karin has been defeated!?" She shrilled , Nearly fainting at the news.

She is not ready to hear that kind of thing. Not just her , Anyone present on the palace are shaken at the news.

Karin is the most strongest mage on the whole Tristain so who won't be shaken and shock. She was a legendary knight who made a lot of incredible feats and she can beat even an elf one-on-one. There are only few or it might be that , There is no one who can beat her in a fair fight.

Also , They didn't know what is her true gender behind that armor. Most said that she was a male but some said that inside the armor is a beautiful woman.

The princess finally calmed herself before looking at the man who reported to her with a slight depressed tone. "Who defeated her?" She asked , Thinking some noble who might be hidden in this continent.

"Princess , This might be surprising but ... It was the Valliere's familiar base on what the academy staffs said" The reporter said with a hint of disgusts on his voice.

"What!?" The princess lost it when she heard it ... 

* * *

It has been two days since that battle happened. She forbids her familiar to attack anyone and also told her to always ask for her permission if she will engage someone.

Her mother was alive which gave her some relief but it was far from over. Her mother sustained heavy damage from one single strike through her body. Well , She lost a lot of blood and those blood loss won't come back by a simple healing spell. That's why her mother needs to rest for a week or for full health , A month.

"What a bad day , And right now it was the Day of Void" She said with a dejected look before looking at her familiar.

Said familiar is just standing besides her with a straight look. Because she also ordered her to just stick with her so that she can observe her anytime , The vampire is somehow dissatisfied.

Shalltear was really disappointed. She always ensures that the pinkette is always safe , She did some chores without being even ordered when her master is sleeping and most of all , She was doing anything she could do without even voicing a complaint. She was at least , Waiting for a praise or recognition to the pinkette.

And Louise can see that so she was being careful at her. She didn't want the vampire to lose her loyalty to her because that would mean many things ... In a bad way.

She was suppose to be angry to her familiar for nearly killing her mother but she can't understand that somehow , She felt proud and relieved. It was like she felt free of something heavy from her chest.

Still , Common sense dictates that she should not be happy by it so she didn't give any praise on the vampire. It would be inhuman to do so.

Right now , They are on Louise's room. Louise doing some of her schoolwork and Shalltear who is just there , Standing.

Louise was feared through the whole academy when they heard how her familiar defeated the most strongest mage known to Tristain. Even teachers and staffs were scared at her. There are also rumors that she was exacting her revenge towards those who bullied and look down upon her. Some even go as far as to say that she was a practitioner of heretical arts or that she was secretly an elf.

Still , No one can say anything without any strong proof. Well , Her familiar might be the proof but when the church had been notified about it , They said it was their problem. That was because they forgot to tell the church that the familiar had the appearance of a child and just always says on their report that she was a 'Monster'. Monsters are common as a familiar so no one can really blame the church for not lending a hand to the academy.

For all of those who feared her , Only some was still approaching. One of those is her kind professor , Jean Colbert.

He was the only teacher who was approaching her without being terrified at her. He was the only brave teacher who was still teaching her even though the vampire is beside her.

Well , Colbert was scared but after the battle of the Heavy Wind and the Bloody Valkyrie , He was told by the old principal that the vampire can be trusted if not provoke.

That's why Louise have some homeworks. She was glad that the professor who was the most insistent to 'Save' her from the vampire was the first one to finally get used to the vampire after that battle. She was still curious how did that happen in such a short time but she just dropped the thought to relieve her of some troublesome stress.

Still , She was getting really stressed about her familiar. Well , She was the one who ordered it but still , She was doing what was told to her literally. Her familiar was just on her side two days straight without even sleeping.

She said she was an undead so she didn't need to sleep. Louise was not that shock when she said it because it was obviously the case whenever she looks at her.

Unnatural pale white skin , Silver ponytailed hair , Crimson red eyes , Incredible beauty with short stature , Fine dress in red , No doubt that she was really an undead and a vampire at that.

As long as Louise knows , Vampires are creatures that stalks the night. They are the silent killer who preys for the living. They suck the blood of those unfortunate creatures and ... They have dark magic. Well , It came from a book on the library but that also counts as necessary knowledge.

But she was confused why she is not scared of the daylight. Surely , A vampire will instantly die from a simple touch of the sunlight.

Well , Her answer is pretty shocking. She said she was created by Peroroncino , One of the Supreme Beings , And was given a lot of 'Blessings' by him. Well , The blessings she is talking about is her items but Louise didn't understand it. Also , She said that because she was created by a Supreme Being , She was not the same as those common vampires.

She also learned that the name of the tomb she resides is The Great Tomb of Nazarick. Louise didn't know it but base on the name , It feels divine yet unholy at the same time.

And because she became curious when she said there are other Supreme Beings so she asked about it and learned a very shocking truth. She said there are a total of 41 Supreme Beings and now Louise is the 42nd after the contract. She also said that the leader of all the Supreme Beings is an elder lich and the Overlord of Death named Momonga. She said she still didn't meet him in person because the overlord is always staying on the throne room.

But it was enough , Louise already imagined how high she looks at her. She just took her to the place of a death incarnate or it might be possible to say that he might be the death itself. She didn't need to think hard about it because it was already clear what kind of creature she just taken.

'Oh no! , What if that overlord finds us!? , Would I be killed!?' That was the thought of Louise yesterday after she is done asking about the Supreme Beings. There is no need to argue with her statement because even her , A Floor Guardian created by those Supreme Beings , Is too strong at Halkeginian standards. What that makes of those Supreme Beings who ruled her.

That's why she was being careful not to anger or even lose the loyalty of the vampire. And that's also why she was being stressed.

She was very loyal that every word she said will be obeyed by a moments notice. Even a single minor disrespect will be tolerated no matter how momentarily it is.

"Ahh ... I need a break" She muttered under her breathe as she stretched her arms upwards before lying her chin to the table. Then an idea came to her. "Aha! , At times like this , All I need to do is go to the capital and take some fresh air!" She said happily before standing up and leaving the room. 

* * *

"I didn't thought this would happen" Louise said with her eyes half opened.

"Are you worried at something Louise-sama?" Shalltear ask with a tilt of her head besides her.

Right now , They are going towards the capital with Louise on a horse and Shalltear who is just flying with a flight spell.

Louise planned to go out alone but she recalled that her familiar is very hostile towards the others and will kill them if they simply displease her even at a smallest amount. She was obedient but only for her , She won't hesitate to scare them to death. That was somehow funny when someone heard it but it was a serious matter for the pinkette.

They also took another route because she feared that someone might be scared when they saw her familiar.

Louise sighs , She just can't escape the grasp of her familiar. She was only doing her duty so it was pretty unavoidable.

'Can I really have my rest day?' Louise thought before sighing once again.

On a very far distance , Longueville , The Secretary of Old Osmond , Is watching from afar with an improvise telescope. She can't risk being caught by the vampire so she needs to watch from a very far distance while following them.

Truthfully , Her name is just an alias. She was known as Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt , The infamous thief on the whole Halkeginia.

Her objective is suppose to be stealing the Staff of Destruction hidden on the Academy's Vault but when she saw the prowess of the vampire , Her objective changed.

She was to bribe them and take them to her employer's side. If she can't bribe them , She needs to force them by any means.

Fouquet was not that stupid to force them because it was virtually impossible. That's why , Her only take is to brainwash the pinkette.

But there was a problem ...

"Tsk! , I can't do my work if that servant keeps sticking with her!" She spat with an irritated look.

Yes , She can't do anything because the loyal servant is always nearby. 

* * *

The Tristain Academy of Magic felt alive for the first time on this week. Students suddenly burst out of their rooms and immediately do anything they can do. The staffs did things they can do and some even go outside just to feel the fresh air once again.

This was because the danger is gone for awhile so they are doing their all to enjoy this 'Peaceful' day for them.

But all of them stopped when they saw someone approaching the school. The approaching silhouettes are in reality , The royal carriage.

Because they are not ready , They just stand there with a dumbfounded face. Most of them didn't expect the royalty to come here. Some are hopeful that they are here to banish the pinkette and her vampire familiar.

But the princess came here for a different reason. 

* * *

"The princess is here!?" Osmond said with a shocked expression before he immediately composed himself.

"Yes" Colbert replied with a nervous expression.

"What did she want?" The old man asks with a serious expression.

"She is ... looking for Miss Valliere" Colbert said with a frown.

"Hmm ... Where is the Valliere now?" He asked.

"Sadly , She departed along with her familiar awhile ago" He replied with a slight hesitation.

"Hmm ... Then we can't do anything about it , Just tell the princess that she is not here and be done with it" He said before dismissing the professor.

But it wasn't that easy.

After some minutes , The princess opened the door forcefully with some of her attendants trying to stop her.

"Where did she go!?" The princess asked with a restless look.

"Ah princess ... Im sorry but even me can't answer that" He said before taking his pipe on the table and using it.

The silence for a minute before she speaks once again. "Why did you let her go?" She said with a slight irritated tone.

"Princess ... We can't do anything about it" The principal said with a sad expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked , Narrowing her gaze at the old man.

"Well ... It was hard to explain but ... All I can say is that her familiar is dangerous" He said before smoking with his pipe once again.

The princess got irritated and took off his pipe. "What her familiar got to do with this?" She said with an annoyed look.

The principal grumbled before sighing and looking at the princess's eyes with a serious expression. "She was bad news" He replied.

The princess wanted to yell at him because of his vague answers but she composed herself before turning her back at him.

"Princess ..." The headmaster said as the princess turn her head to face him "... I don't know why did you visit this school for her but please ... Be careful when approaching her" He said and the princess just turn her back at him before going out of the room.

Colbert approached the headmaster. "Why didn't you give a straight answer?" He asked with a slight annoyed look.

"Colby ... All things can't be learned without experiencing it" He said with a knowing tone. "She just needed to learn for herself because ... She won't fully understand it if I just told her about it" He said while rubbing his beard.

"What if that familiar killed the princess!? ... And also , My name is Colbert!" He snarled with a slam on the table.

"She won't ... Her princess has a relationship with the Valliere" He said before looking straightly at the professor.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Well ... I just saw it on her face" The old man said before looking at the window. 

* * *

Louise finally arrived at the Capital of Tristain. She was glad that she arrived here without any incident happening.

Well at least not awhile ago ...

When they arrived here , People suddenly back off on them. It was because they felt something bad will happen if they somehow offend the petite noble. It was common that peasants like them are scared of the nobles but this kind of fear is different than those nobles. Still , They just assume that the pinkette is the one who is emitting it because she have the mark of a noble.

They didn't know that the vampire is the one who is emitting that ...

Like most inhabitants of Nazarick , She didn't like humans. She saw them as playthings for them or the Supreme Beings. She was slightly annoyed that this humans are living peacefully here like they just owned this world.

Even Louise felt it so she did an action she proved effective on calming her familiar yesterday. She placed her hand on her shoulder and shakes her head with a disapproving look when the vampire look at her.

The vampire's bloodlust subsided but she was still not satisfied with the whole surroundings.

Louise felt sweat dropped on her forehead. 'Can I really find somewhere to rest here?' She thought with a crack smile.

After sometime wandering around the whole capital ...

It is afternoon when they made it to a place where some weapons are being sold. Even Louise didn't know what is she doing here.

She ignored the shop and walk towards the other direction when a certain voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Hey there! , What'cha doing here ladies?" A voice of a male said with a carefree tone.

Louise look at her surroundings but she found no one except her familiar and ... A lying sword.

"Im over here!" The voice said and Louise look at the direction where the sword can be seen. "Now ya found me" It said with a clacking sound.

"A sentient sword!?" Louise freaked out. She didn't expect that she will encounter a talking sword lying on some narrow streets.

"Of course silly!" It said with a laugh.

Then it became silent.

Louise look at her familiar and saw her gripping the sword tightly with her eyes glowing crimson red. "You dare call a Supreme being 'Silly'!? ... Your dead!" She hissed before raising her hand.

"Wait stop!" Louise immediately rushed towards her familiar and snatched the sword when the vampire stopped.

"Phew ... I thought I was a goner ..." The sword said with a sigh of relief. It was questionable how it can sigh.

Shalltear was disappointed but she didn't say anything.

Louise was also pissed when the sword made a joke like that but it's not a valid reason to destroy it immediately.

"Shalltear ... Can't you at least calm down a minute?" Louise said with a slight nervous town.

"My ... Louise-sama , I am perfectly fine" She replied with a respectful tone.

Louise look at the sword. "Also , Why are you lying on the ground?" She asked with a curious tone.

"Well ... The scamming bastard lost a customer again so ya , He just throw me out ..." It said with a slight angry tone.

"So a trash then ..." Louise said before looking for a trash bin.

"Wait wait! , I can't just go back to the scraps again! ... At least take me with you!" It said with a pleading tone.

"What can you do? ... Your just a rusty blade" Louise said with a questioning look.

"What are you talking about!? , I can cut metal like paper idi- ,,, I mean lady" It said with a nervous tone as it felt a sudden surge of malice on it's back.

Louise squinted her eyes at the sword. "Your just going to say idiot right?" She said with a dangerous look on her eyes.

"No no ... Not at all! , I am just old like a rotten leaves so I can't help but say something rude ... hehe ..." It said with an anxious voice.

Louise became silent before looking at her familiar. "Teach it a lesson ... Just don't destroy it" She said before handing the weapon towards the vampire.

For the first time , Shalltear smiled a genuine smile at this, "As you will , Milady!~" She said cheerily before grabbing the blade with a dangerous aura surrounding her. "Your lucky that my ruler is benevolent and is willing to let you live even if you insulted her glorious self!~" She said dramatically as she grip the blade more harder.

"Owowow! , Where is the 'Benevolent' part here!? ... AAWW!" It refuted before the abuse starts. 

* * *

They arrived back at the academy with a happy vampire , A semi-broken sentient sword , And a slight relieve pinkette.

Well , Louise was happy that she can talk to someone without being scared with her even though it's just a sword. She also learned that the name of the sword is Derflinger. She got a liking to the sword because it was sentient and it might be useful than her wand which is not doing anything at all.

'Now that I thought about it , I am not doing any spells at all' Louise thought with a slight frown.

Shalltear on the other hand , Was very happy. It was the first time that her master gave her a meaningful order to her. Well , It was not that impressive but any offending parties , Even if it's a sentient item , Must be punished and she was happy that at least this time , Her master ordered her to punish someone though she would like it more if she ordered her to finish this people calling themselves nobles.

As they are walking towards the dorm to the pinkette's room , Someone approached them.

Louise noticed it and look at that direction before she widened her eyes. She was expecting that sooner or later , Soldiers or some officials will come to interrogate her but she didn't expect that a royal knight is the one who will come here.

The royal knight glance at the vampire and was momentarily dazed by her beauty. The girl just ignored him.

"Uhmm ... What do you want?" Louise asked with a slight nervous tone.

The guard snap on his dazed state and immediately composed himself before looking at the pinkette. "Erm ... Are you Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere?" He asked with serious look.

Louise nodded and the man continue by saying "Princess Henrietta is waiting for you" Before he lead them to the princess.

Louise was shocked. 'Princess Henrietta!?' She thought before immediately rushing towards the place where the guard is going.

Shalltear followed her with the pinkette's pace. 

* * *

Louise entered the VIP room where the guard leads her. She look at her surroundings before she finally saw the princess.

The princess who is looking at a large window is sitting on an extravagant chair made for royalties visiting this academy. On her side is the cardinal named Mazarin. There are five royal knights on her back and there are more outside the room.

"Princess , They are here" Cardinal Mazarin whispered at the princess.

Henrietta face them and smiled when she saw the pinkette. "Louise!" She said happily but she immediately fake a cough when she notice that she is in the presence of some crowds. "Leave us" She said in an ordering tone.

All of them go out except the pinkette's familiar. Louise glance at her familiar who is looking at the princess like she was looking at some insect.

Louise blood boiled when she saw her familiar looking at her like that. She wanted to yell at her but she took all of her frustration out and calm herself down before looking at her familiar carefully.

Before she could speak with her familiar , One of the royal knights shouted at the vampire.

"Hey servant! , Didn't you heard what the princess said!?" He yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Princess? , Who? ... I don't see any princess here?" Shalltear replied with a mocking smile.

"YOU!" The royal knight snarled before he draw his sword and point it at the vampire. "You dare talk back to a royal knight!?" He added with an enrage expression.

The other four also pointed their weapons at the silver haired beauty and glared at her with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

Louise was also angry at her familiar's statement but she didn't need to make this worse and she knew that it was dangerous if her familiar became mad.

"Stop it at once!" The princess yelled , much to the guards surprise. "Let her stay here!" She said with an air of authority.

All of them glared at the vampire before going out of the room with a stomp. Louise sighs before looking at her familiar.

"Why do you need to provoke them like that?" The pinkette said with an exhausted tone.

"Eh? ... Im just stating the truth" The vampire replied with a smile.

The princess fake a cough , Taking the attention of the Master and the Servant. "Im sorry for the rudeness of my subordinates" She said with an apologetic tone.

"Oh? ... You should be , You ar-" Shalltear said mockingly but she noticed her master's gaze of fury and immediately shut her mouth.

Louise was scared but she was also angry. It was understandable that she was scared at the vampire but she just can't let her childhood friend to be subjected to fear because of her familiar. That's why she was angry instead of fearing her familiar.

Louise sighs before looking at the princess with a shy look. "Sorry for the rude behavior of my familiar" She said with a nervous tone.

"Louise-sama! , It's n-" Shalltear tried to refute but her master glared at her again.

The glare is not that intimidating for the likes of Shalltear but because it came from her master , It was already given that she should shut up.

'But why is she apologizing to this ... Bug?' She thought in disgusts as she stare dangerously at the princess.

Henrietta flinched and Louise noticed it so she placed her shoulder to the silver haired vampire and gave her a disapproving look.

Shalltear frowned before bowing her head to her master. After that , She move and stand to her back.

Louise sighs before looking at the princess. The princess also look back before smiling at her.

"Louise" The princess said with a smile.

"Princess" She said back before kneeling to her.

But she froze before she could do that. A loud bang akin to an explosion was heard near her back and she felt a huge trembling on the ground. The whole atmosphere seems like it was being shrouded with an aura of malice. The whole room was being engulf with an emotion full of animosity.

Louise immediately learn who is it and why is this happening. 'No! , Why did I do this!?' She thought angrily to herself with a face full of regret.

But she can't blame herself. It was already given that when a royalty comes and meets on one of the populace , Anyone should kneel , Nobles or commoners alike. It became natural to her that kneeling to one such as the princess is perfectly normal.

She look slowly at her back and widened her eyes in fear when she saw her familiar.

Shalltear was beyond furious. Her eyes blazing crimson and she was gritting her teeth. She was exuding an aura of rage and hatred as she piercingly glared at the princess who also froze on her face with a cold shock. One of her foot was stuck the ground like she stomp it really hard and her weird looking lance was wielded on her left hand.

She was beyond furious.

Shalltear was angry at the princess and was purely irritated at her master. She was still okay awhile ago but this kind of thing is not.

Henrietta fainted. She can't fathom the thing that is known as absolute rage and hatred towards her. She can't stomach the pain that the vampire's piercing gaze can do.

Even the knights who are angry awhile ago stood frozen on their tracks when they opened the door to see what happened.

The pinkette needs to act fast so she gulp a mouthful of saliva and exhaled loudly before looking at her familiar with determination and resolve.

"Shalltear! , Calm yourself!" She yelled with as loud as she can. Her legs are trembling and her face full of exhaustion and fear.

But Shalltear won't take any of it. She was angry , Not at the pinkette , But to the humans who are letting her act this way.

"Louise-sama , I can't allow this thing to happen!" She said coldly as she look at her master with a noticeable bloodlust surrounding the whole room.

Louise shivered , This is the moment she was fearing , The worst possible scenario. 'Stupid me! , What am I doing!?' She thought with some tears sticking to her eyes.

"I am still okay when you are sparing their pitiful lives but ... You!? , Kneeling to a lowly scum who have some power to this ants!?" The vampire nearly shouted as she said it full of animosity.

In truth , She was heartbroken. Her master was not even praising her or even giving her some meaningful order like she was not needed at all. And here , Her master , Even though she was objected by her loyalty , Was going to kneel to a human who was not even on par with her.

"You are a Supreme Being! , I won't turn a blind eye to this!" She spat before stomping her way towards the princess.

"... W-w-wait! ... Please stop! ... At least just listen to me!" The pinkette rushed and blocked her familiar's path to the princess. "You can't kill her! , She is the princess!" She said with tears flowing in her eyes.

"Allow me to be disrespectful but ... I don't care what kind of thing she is ... She made a great sin more greater than killing one of my comrades!" She said before glaring at the princess. "Please move , Louise-sama" She said coldly while looking at the pinkette with intensity in her eyes.

Louise was frightened and scared but she swept all of her fear and step forward to block the vampire. "I can't! ... If you'll kill her because of my act! , Then you'll need to pass over my dead body!" She said while biting her lips. She was scared and she was trembling all over but due to her pride and oath for the crown , She won't back down no matter what happens.

The vampire stopped at her tracks before staring at the pinkette. She was shocked at her master's words and conviction to do it.

It was like her loyalty to her master ...

Shalltear's face contorted into rage before confusion. She was her new object of loyalty but her master is willing to kill herself just for the sake of this princess that she is talking about.

She is just irritated to her master but she won't raise a hand to the pinkette so she was confuse.

Her traits as one of the Nazarick inhabitants are telling her to do it already but her greater part of herself are telling her , To obey her master and spare this people.

THe intensity surrounding the whole room was softened and some breathe some air. There are still more malice surrounding the air but it was okay because they finally got some breather.

"Shalltear ..." Louise said with a nervous expression as she look at the vampire's eyes.

The lancer on the vampire's hand vanished but she glared at the knights with her eyes still glowing in rage. "YOU ALL! , I WILL SPARE YOU THIS TIME BUT THE NEXT TIME I SAW THIS SCENE ONCE AGAIN , ALL OF YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!" She said with a menacing loud tone before grabbing her master's hand and teleporting out of the room.

The tense air was gone but all of them was still gripped by fear. Only time will tell if they will ever heal their despairing hearts. 

* * *

Sheffield , One of the familiar of void , Was frightened at the scene. The vampire she is observing with her stone bat was beyong comprehension.

She was a vampire , That was already a fact. She was powerful , That was already confirmed.

But they didn't thought that she was that terrifying.

Even her who was only spectating from afar felt the greater rage of the familiar known as Shalltear Bloodfallen.

The vampire wasn't affected by the sunlight. She might be able to live on garlic and a wooden pike won't even kill her.

In short , An ultimate vampire.

She clicked her tongue. She was the familiar of the man she loves and that man requested her to take that vampire at all cost.

So she have no choice but to use all of her knowledge to create a magical item. A magical item that can control even the most strongest creature.

"I am not done yet" She said while glaring at the screen.

 ****End of Chapter 4****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Henrietta De Tristain | Human Race**

 **Titles : Crown Princess Of Tristain**

 **Alignment : Good ~ Great Good | Karma Level : 390**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Mage (Level 7)**

 **Princess (Level 2)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (11) = 11**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (5) |MP (22) |PHY. ATK (2) |PHY. DEF (0) |AGI (1) |MAG. ATK (26) |MAG. DEF (4) |RST (3) |SPECIAL (12)**

 **Total : 75**

 **Description : A good hearted princess who wanted to make a better future on Tristain. Due to her naivety , She was easily deceived by a lot of people surrounding her. Her childhood friend is Louise and she only trusted Louise.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Oh ... That was another unnecessary , OOC , And a sorry excuse of a chapter. Well , I feel like I need someone to check my chapters :x**

 **So that's how I think what would happen if Henrietta came to the academy. Things will always go bad ... And worse.**

 **And there are no action here so that was a shame on my part. (I love action but ... I just can't leave any information can I?)**

 **But I knew I should do better than that ... I am just not that good at looking for any other routes (And it was a hassle to delete anything I wrote so far)**

 **My explanation skills ... Sucks. It was obvious right?**

 **So anyway , To the one who asked that it was inaccurate to say that Louise was considered as a Supreme Being ... I already got an answer to that.**

 **The whole data was not deleted , It was changed (I just can't seem to find an explanation how to write it to make it more understandable). The contract change a lot of her data ... I mean her revernce to that of 42. She can't forget her masters and creators just like that. And if I do that ... That would be dull. ^^""**

 **But really , I already wrote at the prologue that she was only severed at the system , Not her file deleted. As far as I know , Personal NPCs have their own data to themselves. Even if they are isolated to the game ... Their data was still saved to the CPU hardrive (Or more like the memory of their new computer)**

 **That's why it was only changed , Not deleted. (Should I need more explanation because I didn't have any excuse left ^^"")**

 **To the one who asked if there is any World Item here ... There is not. It will break the main point of curbstomping if there is a World Item hidden or lying somewhere on Halkeginia. And if someone can use it ... That was really troublesome (And it was also a hassle).**

 **I said that I planned about Louise's progression to the story but ... It was only her and Shalltear. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ON THE OTHER CHARACTERS! :O**

 **I need a beta ... But I think there are no one who would be willing to beta my story because ... Im always inactive. T_T**

 **Now if you hate this , You can turn back and find the most greatest Overlord or Zero no Tsukaima fanfic out there. If you still wanted to read this even though you hate my pacing and me ... Just keep you hate comments to yourself. I am just a simple writer who have no improvement since I started writing here :(**

 **But if you like this then you are welcome. I was overwhelmed by your supports that I almost wanted to hide because of fear that you hated me when I uploaded the next chapter ... Anyway , HOORAY FOR LIKING THIS \o/ \o/ \o/**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Leaving The Nation

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Leaving The Nation**

It was now the day of Familiar Exhibition Festival. The day when all students with familiars can boasts their familiar's skills and wits on a stage in front of the audience.

That should be it but ...

It was cancelled due to the events that have happened a week ago.

The princess is supposed to be coming here this day but because the familiar of a certain noble goes berserk and rain terror to the hearts of the men accompanying the princess , She can't attend to the day.

But anyone who saw it knew that it didn't happen at all. The familiar nearly kill the princess but it wasn't to the point that she rampages. The officials just made those things up to prevent the princess from coming back on the academy.

Still , The noble who owned the familiar was charged of treason. It was because her familiar offended a member of royalty. Added to the fact that it was only common sense that any action made by their familiar will also reflect for them , It can be said that she indirectly harm one of the members of the crown.

Because of that , It was only natural that the offending party should meet the consequences. They are to be imprisoned as a punishment for harming one of the members of the royal family.

But it's not that easy or it should be said that it was impossible. No matter how strong their authority over the people of Tristain , They can't control someone who have the true power who can obliterate them in just a blink of an eye.

That's why the Familiar Exhibition Day was cancelled. It was because of the issue about the princess. There is also the issue about the people on the academy fearing the pinkette and her familiar.

The princess , Henrietta De Tristain , Tried to protests about this but the power hunger worrywart nobles didn't lend an ear to her and just manipulated the truth on the public.

That's why , The noble by the name of Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere , was branded as a traitor to the crown and was now trying to capture her , dead or alive. 

* * *

Louise was sad. She was already declared as a criminal on Tristain and she even have a bounty on her head.

By just a week , Her whole world turned upside down.

And all of it happened because of her familiar. If not for the event on that week , She might be still welcome to her country.

Sadly , That was not the case.

Louise look at her side and saw her familiar who was standing besides her. They are now on her room with some of her things packed. She has decided to escape the whole nation.

Naturally , It was impossible if she is the only one who is escaping but because her familiar is on her side , She was sure that anything else would be easy.

After the vampire's outburst , She was angry and scared at the same time. She knew that she would be branded as a traitor or something else but she didn't thought that it will be this early. Still , She was ready anyway.

At first , She was insistent on staying on the academy but after she thought about it , She finally complied about it. There is no one who wanted her on the academy now thanks to her familiar.

She was angry at her familiar but she was also embarassed and ashamed. She was angry because she became a criminal but she was ashamed of herself because she was getting mad on the one who is always looking very highly at her even if it's too much.

She was hesitant to leave the nation where she lived in but there is no more choices. If she stay here more longer , Her familiar might kill someone already.

Truthfully , Her familiar almost killed all the men who tried to capture or kill her. If not for her intervening her familiar , Tristain might be a bloody hell after a day. No one has died yet thanks to the pinkette's efforts to restrain her familiar for killing them. She wanted to give up on the authorities but she knew that her familiar would completely reject it and kill the greedy cabinets inside the palace.

That's why , Even if it's painful for her heart to leave the whole nation , She decided that it was time to move out.

She regretted her wish once again ... She didn't know how many times she regretted ever summoning her familiar but she regretted it ...

"Why did I wish for a powerful , beautiful , and a loyal familiar?"

That's what she is always asking for herself. She always cried at night before she sleeps. She even missed her sisters comforting embrace or their gardens on the back of their house. She also missed her classmates jeering at her or her mother's furious gaze.

Naturally , She can just kill her familiar by ordering her to do it but she can't do it.

For a week of hesitation whether she'll run or just hide here , She was thinking what would happen if her familiar was not on her side.

It was obvious that even if her familiar died because of her order , She will be punish by the palace. Worst , They might banish her to the land of the elves for a more gruesome death. It's more better to be hanged to death than to go on a place full of human hating elves.

Well , She was considering whether to sacrifice herself to mark her name as still loyal to her nation or just run away and live an isolated life far from the civilization.

She chose the latter.

Even if she can still prove her loyalty to the crown , What kind of name will she mark on the future. Obviously , It would go along the lines of "A heretical noble" to "A foolish brat" or maybe it might be "A worst piece of a failure".

That's why , She decided to run away along with her familiar.

She still have a third choice of killing anyone on the whole place to rule the world but she didn't want it. She didn't want to rule to a land full of dead people.

She , Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere , Has prepared herself to walk through the unknown future.

Her noble side was rejecting this idea but her normal girl side accepted this. She will leave her parents , her fellow nobles , her school , her teachers , her friend , and her own life free of worry.

She will now take a step towards the path of uncertainty. She will walk towards the place known as a new life. 

* * *

When Louise came out of her room , She was already blocked by her professor. She scowled before turning to the other side but the balding man won't let her go.

"Miss Valliere , Please think about it more!" He said as he walk over to her front and block her path again.

"There is no need Sir Colbert , My decision is final" She said before huffing and walking over at the professor.

The teacher wanted to speak more but he was push softly by the vampire. It was a soft push but it looks like he was force out of the way like he was some kind of trash.

"My highness said her piece so shut your mouth or do you want me to shut that mouth of yours?" She said dangerously as she glared at the professor.

Colbert was scared but he won't back down. "You are the reason why a child like her will flee to this nation! , Your the one who destroyed her life!" He yelled angrily as he also glared at the beauty in a red dress.

Colbert knew that it was not his place to make a decision for the pinkette. Still , He didn't want the girl to live a life of a fugitive. She didn't deserve to experience this ... She was too young to experience all of this.

"You are lucky that I am not in a foul mood ... Else , I already shred you to pieces" The vampire said before turning her head to the pinkette and walking behind her.

"No , Wait!" The professor yelled but both of the figures just ignored him. "Damn it!" He shouted angrily as he slam his hand on the wall near him. 

* * *

Usually , When a criminal on a nation has been spotted , Soldiers or some noble police forces will encircle the whole place where that criminal has been spotted.

Sadly , Said criminal is a very dangerous one. The branded traitor was the master of the most dangerous familiar in the whole Halkeginia.

That's why , There are no surrounding military personnel or some other people who have the authority to subject someone to imprisonment.

No , That's not the reason why they are not here. Awhile ago , They came here to capture the pinkette once again and finish this troublesome problem already but they are blocked by unknown breed of wolves.

Those wolves that blocked them are no ordinary wolves , Those are known as Vampire wolves.

The wolves came from Shalltear herself. She summoned this wolves after her emotional outburst a week ago. Even her who was not that good when it comes to thinking , Knew that after everything she did , She or her master would be subjected to something like becoming a traitor to the nation or becoming a threat to humanity.

She didn't care at all because she can take care of all of them but her master was insistent not to harm anyone , Not even those who repeatedly look down at her while harshly insulting her.

She made a group of wolves enough to patrol the whole vicinity of school while also being sneaky about it. She was not a coward , Her master was just insistent of not scaring her fellow country men and women.

Louise walk out of the room with her familiar on the back. The familiar is carrying the pack of clothes and some other things that the pinkette didn't want to leave. She even took the talking sword because of the reason that she can't stay sane without a proper someone to talk to her.

A black wolf came towards them which startled the pinkette. Shalltear calm her master by telling her that it was her pet.

The vampire gave the package of clothes and some other things to the wolf. There are other wolves who approached them and carry the things with their mouth or just carry it by tying it to their bodies with some rope that came from who-knows-where.

The vampire looked at the pinkette with a sad look. "Are you sure Louise-sama? , We can conquer this place and make this a stronghold for awhile" She said with a concerned tone.

"I don't want to hurt someone anymore" Louise quickly replied before looking at the vampire with a straight look. "Also ... Your the one who take me to this mess!" She roared with an annoyed look.

"I am willing to take any punishment you wanted ... but I really need to do that ... I can't stand seeing my ruler kneeling on some bumpk- I mean human" She said with some sweat dropping on her cheeks.

She already knew that the princess is her master's childhood friend when her master told her days ago. She was shocked at that time but even if she said that she is her childhood friend , She can't just stand on her side and look at her master kneeling on some girl even if it's her childhood friend.

Louise glared at her familiar before looking back on her front and sighing. "Why are you so angry at them?" She asked a question that she always asked at the vampire on the passing days.

And the answer of the vampire is the same "It was because their inferior than us" with a smug look. She give different answers whenever she asked that question but the meaning are always the same.

Louise sighed once again before looking at the sky. "Well , It can't be help" She said with a shrug of her shoulders before going to the stables to take one of the horses.

After some time of preparing , Louise finally leave the academy without anyone blocking her path. She look back to see the figure of the academy which is becoming smaller on her vision.

She was sad and was near to crying as she look at the silhouette of the place where she study magic to prove herself as a noble.

She knew that she'll never come back not just on the academy , But on Tristain and all of the Brimiric Kingdoms.

She wanted to blame her familiar but she won't do it because she is the only one who is still supporting her even at this harshest time even though her familiar is the cause of it.

She felt pain on her heart. She felt a feeling of resent and regret as she stare at the small figure of the academy.

"Good bye ... Everyone ..." She said with tears flowing on her eyes. 

* * *

Henrietta was beyond furious when she learned about the news that the stupid nobles branded her friend as a heretic and a traitor to the country.

"What do you mean by this!?" She yelled at the officials who was wearing their usual fake smiles and their lavish clothing.

"My my ... princess , It's unbecoming of you to shout like that" Said one of the nobles who have a smug look on his face.

"This is insane! , Louise is not a traitor nor a heretic!" She yelled as she glared at the men who are just shrugging their shoulders at her comments.

"Princess ... You shouldn't worry about that" The old bishop , Cardinal Mazarin , Said with a neutral look. "You should be more worried about your marriage" He added as he stare at the eyes of the princess.

"He was right our liege" An old noble said as he look at the princess. "We are also busy here to hear your complaints" He added before sneering.

"You!" Henrietta hissed and wanted to yell at the man but the cardinal just raised his hand to stop her.

"Please princess ... It would be shameful if you continue this nonsense" Mazarin said with a frown on his face.

"Yes ... We also have other business here to deal with" The noble with a smug look said while still wearing his fake smile.

The princess clenched her fists before glaring at the people on the room. "All of you! , All of you are selfish!" She roared before walking out of the room with a stomp and a slam on the door.

The cardinal apologized at them before following the fuming princess.

After both of them are gone , They immediately grinned and look at each other. "Well , What a great opportunity!" Said one of the nobles.

"Yeah! , Just what I am waiting for!" The old noble said with a smile.

"If this goes on ... We can overthrow those idiot royalties and fulfill our goals!" The other man said with a large smile.

"Hahahaha ..." All of them laughed as they think about the bright future ahead of them.

Hidden on their clothes , There is the mark of the noble rebels on their body. This is the mark of the members of Reconquista. 

* * *

Vittorio Serevare , The Pope Of Romalia , Was looking at the window with a smile while reading a letter.

The contents of the letter are about the shocking defeat of the strongest mage on Tristain , The strongest monster who was roaming freely on Halkeginia , and the said monster who was a familiar of a certain noble.

Vittorio's smiling face turned into a frown. He was not happy at the contents of the letter.

"Julio" He said with a neutral tone as he throw the letter to the table near him.

The large door with intricate designs has been opened and a man with messy blonde hair and heterochromic blue and red eyes entered the room.

This man is known as Julio Chesare , A priests and the right hand man of the pope himself.

He bowed before looking at the man with a smile plastered on his face. "What is it?" He simply asked.

"Find this monster they are talking about" He said as he took a paper inside the letter and place it on the table.

Julio take it and examine the content of the paper before he smiled and bowed at the pope. After that , He leaves.

On the paper is a sketch of the monster who was feared on the major parts of Halkeginia , Shalltear Bloodfallen.

 ****End of Chapter 5****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Jean Colbert | Human Race**

 **Titles : Flame Snake**

 **Alignment : Good | Karma Level : 210**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Mage (Level 10)**

 **Master Mage (Level 3)**

 **Scribe (Level 12)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (28) = 28**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (12) |MP (20) |PHY. ATK (10) |PHY. DEF (4) |AGI (27) |MAG. ATK (47) |MAG. DEF (10) |RST (10) |SPECIAL (12)**

 **Total : 152**

 **Description : A man who was a former soldier who was very loyal to the church on his past. He burned a city full of people with his other troops because of the order that it should be burned because of an endemic plague. He later learned that there is no plague in there and immediately rushed towards the burning city to save any surviving civilians. He saved only one which he regretted and he severed his ties to the army after that event. He became a teacher and a scholar to help the people to advance their lifestyle and this was his act to atone for his sins.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Oh no ... The story was completely derailed in a nonsense way. Well , That was my plan anyway so I hope you like it?**

 **I think you won't T_T**

 **I made a major timeskip because there are no important things happening on that past weeks. What is happening on that week is repetitive and it was unnecessary to write repetitive events right?**

 **Once again , This story was made by me so you shouldn't take your hopes high. I told you that when I make a plot ... It's always messy , crappy , and have some missing parts on it.**

 **I am trying hard to improve this but sadly , I can't really do anything to change things here. I got this problem that whenever I deleted a lot of parts on the story , I always forgot the plots I should be writing and it always ended up on me abandoning the story. That's why , I only changed some and that's all I can do T_T (I really need a beta and an editor)**

 **Louise's personality was changing. She was not clinging to her noble pride anymore and sooner or later , She will changed completely (You have been warned!)**

 **I also have a sad news to those who are waiting everyday for this story. I can't update this story for some days because of college xD**

 **This story is now advancing to a more unknown path. We are now looking at the most unknown story ever! (Well , Not really ... It was crappy and it was purely OOC of them)**

 **Now if you hate this , Then turn back and find your favorite FoZ or Overlord fanfic out there. If you still wanted to read this even though you hate the poor writer named Levelgap , Then keep your hate comments. He might cry and he was emotional to those kind of things so yeah ... It will cause this story to be delayed ;_;**

 **But if you like this then your the best! , Nazarick will invite you to watch them burning the stupid Brimiric Kingdoms to hell.**

 **Also , Thanks for the helpful comments but ... I can't use your advice even though I can understand what your talking about T_T (I am still glad that you gave me some helpful things , It helps me at some parts of the story)**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	7. Their Situation

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Their Situation**

It's been a month since the noble by the name of Louise Francois Le Blanc De La Valliere has vanished.

They knew that she escape but they didn't know when she did it or what is her condition right now. They only assume that she is either dead or was imprisoned.

But it was good for them ...

After the disappearance or more like the noble fleeing , All of them was happy. Well , Not all of them.

There is this student named Kirche who was sad at the events a month ago. She was scared at the pinkette but she was also worried at her.

She was the one who is mostly teasing the pinkette whenever she sees her. She was teasing her because she can't think of anything else to lighten the mood of the Valliere.

But the results are always the opposite. Due to the fact that their family are mortal rivals since ages ago , The pinkette assumed her as a rival and hated her too much that whenever she sees her , She will immediately became mad and throw a lot of harsh words that the Germanian only wave dismissively.

Naturally , She wanted to be friends with the pinkette because she knew how lonely she is on her peers. Sadly , The pinkette didn't notice her intentions and just thought that she was like them , Bullying her.

When the pinkette's familiar was summoned , She felt the cold looming all over her body like it was embracing her to death. It was strengthened when that familiar shown hostility towards the whole crowd and even goes as far as to cut the limb on one of the oblivious pompous brat.

That's why , Even though she wanted to help the pinkette on her problem , She didn't meet her due to the strong fear of being killed on the spot.

She was a Germanian but she was still a lady. A teenage woman who was still too young to experience death. That's why , No matter how much courage she took , She can't just help the pinkette.

Right now , She was on one side of the corner in the courtyard , Sitting alone. Her friend Tabitha was still not present and she feared that the bluenette wasn;t going to be back for the whole year.

There are still some boys who wanted to talk to her but those are not her friends. They just wanted to bed her on the night.

She was sad and frustrated. She was sad because there are no true friends besides her to talk to and she was frustrated of herself because she was nearby but she didn't even give a helping hand to the noble who got the most burden.

She look at the side with a dejected expression. From there she saw various nobles doing their stuffs like boasting or talking to their friends or lovers. There are some who are even laughing happily.

She look to the other side and saw servants who have a satisfied expression. Some of them are even doing their works excitedly.

She sighed exasperatedly at the scene. She can't believe that these people became happy just because the pinkette was gone.

Well , She was also glad but that made her to be frustrated on herself. She was angry at her past self who prayed to the founder that the threat must begone and have their normal lives back.

"I didn't thought it would be this dull without her ..." She said to no one as she lay her chin to the marble table with her arms crossed on the table.

* * *

Louise was ... Not that sad. In fact , She was pretty bored at her new life.

She knew that it would be easy to live when her familiar is besides her but she didn't thought that she would live a ruler-like life.

When they are traveling , Her familiar look for food with her summons and came back with fruits and other edible plants. At first , She came back with dead animals because she thought that the pinkette might like it but after Louise rejected those things , She changed her target to fruits.

Just not that , The vampire even made a grand improvised bed made of furs that came from different animal skins and she can't help but admire it because it was really comfortable when sleeping there.

Shalltear didn't have any job for crafting but skinning a fur and taking off the blood was easy enough for her. Though , It was mysterious how can she take off their blood.

She did much more to her master. She guard her without sleeping , She killed monsters who are appearing out of nowhere and converted them into undeads , And she do some menial tasks like carrying her master's things.

Louise was beyond grateful with her familiar. Without her , She might die starving alone or she might die because of the monsters surrounding the uninhabited parts of Tristain.

A week ago , The pinkette set up on a very isolated forest mountain. There are no civilization surrounding here though it was still part of Tristain. This forest was surrounded by monsters so no one would dare to come here. It might be some decades or centuries before someone made a settlement here but for now , Only monsters inhabited this area.

They are located deep on the forest that it would be questionable if they are really on Tristain or not. In reality , They were near the edge of Tristain to the south near the Port City of La Rochelle.

This is a perfect place to hide on the civilization because not only would they forget about her , They won't be able to locate her. She felt proud because when she thought about it , No one would think that she is hiding in the forest because their first assumption would be to find her on the Elven Nation which won't happen because they are scared of elves.

That's why , It was perfectly safe here. No monsters could harm her because her familiar was always there , Guarding her while amassing a group of undeads with her **[Create Undead]**.

Shalltear can convert anyone to undead whether it was human or some other species. She was mainly an undead magic caster after all.

Right now , The pinkette have a hundred or maybe thousands of undeads on command. She was scared at first but after a month , She was used to it.

The vampire even make a makeshift throne made of stones and some other things that came from this forest just to give her the 'Ruler' feel even though she didn't need it. Well , It was the converted dead orcs and goblins who did it with the vampire directing it.

The throne is inside the small makeshift cave which have been dug by the undeads to make it more comfortable. There are some torch on each side of the walls and the cave looks like more of a basement and it can't be called small at all because of how spacious it is.

There are some small rooms that are made for the other inhabitants and two larger rooms which are made for the two higher ones which is Louise and Shalltear.

In just a month , They already have a home or a base as the vampire called it.

It was scary and dark but it was better than living on the forest , Traveling aimlessly like an idiot.

Louise is on her room , Doing idle stuffs like reading the books she take with her and talking to Derflinger. She sometimes walk around on the room without doing anything at all.

"Ahh ... Boring ..." The pinkette said with a bored look as she read her book while lying on her bed made of fur and animal skin.

"Well ... Why don't ya sit on the throne and do this ruling stuff of yours , Or whatever" Derflinger said with a snicker.

Louise frowned as she looked at the entrance outside of her room. "... Ruling huh?" She muttered audibly with a slight unsure tone.

She stand up and walk towards the entrance , Leaving Derflinger on the dimly lit room.

She walked outside her room and look at her side to see the throne just a distance ahead. She approached the throne before stopping in front of it.

'Why did they do this thing? ... This is pretty unnecessary' She thought with a sigh before sitting on the throne. "Well ... At least it was comforting" She said in a monotone as she place her leg to her knee with her face leaning on her hand.

While she was sitting there , Doing nothing but stare on the void , Shalltear was patrolling the vicinity.

She is making sure that there are no intruders or any species not part of her army to slip pass through her.

She was doing her best to please her master. Well , She was doing her best because she was happy this time lately.

One week after they flee on the academy , Her master praised her and even thank her for always being on her side.

After the passing days , Her master's praises was getting frequent. That's why Shalltear was very happy.

Truthfully , The petite former noble can't even talk to anyone other than her or Derflinger. She was getting bored of sleeping , eating , and sitting on the throne while doing nothing. So she was talking to her familiar more and most of the time , praising her for her hardwork. Louise can't help it , Her familiar was always there doing anything while she was staying on the throne doing nothing.

It was now noon and Shalltear had just finished patrolling the vicinity. It was time to go back to her master and be praised once again.

"Ehe ~ ... I can't wait to meet Louise-sama again ~" She said happily as she playfully walk like a child towards their new home.

* * *

Things got sour on the House of Valliere after the youngest daughter of their house disappeared. They were sad and were pained by the missing pinkette but it was not the real problem of their house.

Right now , All of them became a suspect of heresy due to the pinkette's familiar being summoned. This happened just after the pinkette was gone.

Karin , Who got recovered a week ago , Have a very sour look as she walk back and forth on her room. They were not to leave the house until the pope declared so.

She was angry but she controlled it , She can't show her weakness now on the idiotic holy knights who are guarding them 24 hours.

Her eldest daughter and her elder daughter were also affected by this events.

The eldest one , Eleonore , Was halted by her research and was force to go back to their house for due inspection on the Romalian Priests.

The elder one , Cattleya , Had her health getting worse. She was restless since the disappearance of their little sister.

Even the father of Louise was affected by this. He was excuse by any work and was to stay on his home while being inspected by the priests.

Life was really hard on their house. They can't do anything peacefully and they can only do limited tasks. They can't do things like using magic , meeting with their familiars , and some other things. They even goes as far as to confiscate their wands and some other weapons to be safe.

The one who are inspecting them are wary of them. Those priests heard the rumors about how strong is the vampire. They are cautious at the Valliere Estate because of fear that the family might be a practitioner of some dark arts.

Karin clicked her tongue in dismay. She may not look like it but she was seething in rage since she woke up.

* * *

Fouquet was walking in the middle of a forest on the flying continent of Albion. This forest was full of life and healthy large trees. This green crowded forest is called Westwood Forest.

As she walk on one side , She finally saw a large wooden hut. She smiled before walking towards there.

She was carrying a pouch full of ecus in her right hand and was wearing her normal attire as a thief.

She was here to give this money pouch to her sister. Well , She wasn't her sister but she saw her as sister as that girl saw her as one.

As she knocked on the wooden door in front of the hut , A blonde haired girl opened it.

The girl have long blonde hair with blue sapphire eyes and she is wearing green fitting clothe that emphasize her curvaceous figure and have a very large chest. Her most noticeable features are her two pointed ears.

The girl's name is Tiffania and she is a half elf. She is the only close relative of her.

"Mathilda" The elven girl said happily as she hugged the thief.

In reality , Fouquet was also an alias. Her true name is Mathilda of Saxe Gotha. She hated that name because of a certain experience since she was a child.

"Tiffa" She said as she hug back on the elf.

"Come , Let's go inside" The elf said as she broke their contact and gave her way to the room.

"Sorry but I can't stay here any longer" The thief replied with an apologetic look before she handed the pouch of money. "Please take it , I need to get back immediately" She said with a frown.

"Eh? ... Can't you stay here for awhile?" She asked with a sad expression as her ears drooped a little.

"Yes ... I need to do something" She replied before placing the pouch on the elf's hand and turning back. "Don't worry , I'll stay with you next time" She added before walking out of the place.

Tiffania was sad but she was not that selfish. "Be careful out there" She said as she waved her hand to her.

Mathilda clicked her tongue. She really wanted to stay at the elf but she can't because of her employer.

In truth , She was being forced to do this work after being threatened that he will kill the elf and the orphans who are living on the cabin. She was to become a spy and steal anything of value to help the rebels to kick out the royalties and the pope who are not declaring any crusade for years.

Her employer is one of Reconquista and not just that , He was the leader of this rebel group. The name of the man is Oliver Cromwell who was rumored to be using a void spell.

She gritted her teeth , She was careless and that's why she became a dog of that man. She was famous among the nobles because of her skills so that's why it's understandable that the man would use her for stealing something or spying. Sometimes , It was for dispatching someone though it's not her specialty.

Naturally , She have a plan on the familiar of Louise but the duo was gone and she was left with no choice but to find them. She wanted to use them to kill the man and all of the members of Reconquista but because she didn't get any chance to approached the pinkette , She didn't make any progress.

Still , She was slightly relieved because she was the one who was tasked to find them. She was good at tracing the steps of a fugitive because she experience that before.

"Just wait Tiffa , I'll save you after I find them" She muttered under her breathe before covering her face with her hood and walking out to the clearing.

* * *

"What?" Tabitha asked as she kneel in one knee with her head bowed.

Tabitha is in front of the throne inside the Palace of Versailles. She was called here by the Mad King of Gallia , Joseph De Gallia.

The King of Gallia was pretty looking but he was insane. Anything he did is always incomprehensible , Whether it's about politics or about economics. He was unpredictable at anything he did.

"Well , Dear Charlotte ... Or Tabitha is it?" He said with an empty smile as he dramatically gestured his hand like he was asking. "Well nevermind ... I want you to find this missing vampire" He said before looking at the woman in a black veil who is beside him. "And let her help you , She have something interesting" He said with a maniacal grin as he look again at the bluenette.

She nodded before walking out of the room. She can't just say anything and she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so she already complied , Not like she can really refuse.

She didn't understand why his uncle wanted the dangerous familiar but he wanted the vampire because of an unreasonable reason that he likes to have one so she have no choice.

Sheffield bowed her head to the king before she followed the bluenette.

When she was near on the blunette , She finally spoke. "There is also another thing you need to do when we see that vampire" She said before closing her face to the petite's ear. "Kill her master to be sure" She whispered before walking away.

Tabitha stopped and stare at the woman who was going out of the room. She was tasked to kill the pinkette even though she is her friend. Well , Still not a friend but she was her classmate so it was still a shocked for her.

'I don't have a choice' She thought with a frown before walking forward once again.

* * *

Henrietta was sad , Sad about her best friend who was gone for a month, She didn't want to believe it but there is no one she can rely on.

No one except her lover ...

She was heartbroken but she endured it because her lover who was fighting on the rebels of his country was still alive. Well , Maybe have a short days left on his life.

She didn't want him to die a foolish death so she wanted to help him. At least persuade him to run away and hide in her palace.

But she can't persuade him without talking to him. There is no way she can visit the place full of rebels.

That's why she wrote a passionate letter about her love and her pleading for him to run away.

The only problem is how can she deliver this to the prince. She thought about it for a whole week and now she was here , Standing on her bed with an idea who she can trust to bring this to the prince.

"Viscount Wardes!" She said happily as she stand up very fast in excitement.

Viscount Wardes Jean Jacques was the current leader of the Griffin Knights. He was also the pinkette's fiance.

"He can be trusted ... Im sure it is because he was my friend's fiance" She said to no one like she is convincing someone.

After finally deciding that he was the right choice , She immediately called a servant to summon Wardes at this point of time.

After some minutes of waiting , A senior with white long hair and white goatee and he was in full black set of clothes with a feathered pointy black hat , entered the room and bowed his head to the princess.

This man is Wardes.

"What do you want from me , Princess?" He asked in a polite way like he was reciting a script of a show.

The princess was hesitant. She didn't know the man and somehow , She felt something bad at him but she swept those thoughts away as she remembered that he was her friend's fiance.

"Can you deliver this letter to Albion?" She asked nervously as she handed the letter to the man. "And please don't look at it no matter what happens" She added with a serious tone.

The man just stared at it for awhile with his face scrunched like he was looking at it with a dissatisfied expression.

"I know you are still looking at Miss Louise but please ... This message is urgent and I want it to be delivered soon" She said with a serious gaze as she stared at the man for awhile.

Somehow , She thought she saw the man smirked at her statement but she just abandoned the thought and think of it as her imagination.

"Of course my liege , I will do it tomorrow" He said with a bow once again.

"And take this things , This will prove that I am the one who gave this letter" She said as she took off her ring on her ring finger and give it to the man. She also give a map where there is a light mark on the part of Albion on it.

The man bowed again before walking out of the room. Now the princess gambled everything she have on this single chance.

Though , Hidden on the man's face , He was grinning while looking at the letter.

 ****End of Chapter 6****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Mathilda Of Saxe Gotha | Human Race**

 **Titles : Fouquet The Crumbling Dirt**

 **Alignment : Neutral ~ Evil | Karma Level : 90**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Mage (Level 10)**

 **Master Mage (Level 2)**

 **Ranger (Level 6)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (22) = 22**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (5) |MP (26) |PHY. ATK (4) |PHY. DEF (1) |AGI (24) |MAG. ATK (21) |MAG. DEF (13) |RST (5) |SPECIAL (21)**

 **Total : 120**

 **Description : A former noble who was stripped of her status after being charged of treason for just defying the crown. She later became a thief and was only stealing on the nobles. She will sell anything she stole on some dealings. In reality , She is doing this because this is the only way she can support her sister , Tiffania. She was also stealing on the nobles because of her hatred to them.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Oh great ... Long time no see and sorry for the corny chapter. I don't know where to start so I write this scenes first so I can have a starting point once again.**

 **This chapter have a lot of holes ... Not like any of my chapters aren't. There are too many OOC and confusing things here. Oh yeah , This is now AU because there are a lot of new elements I used here (I think)**

 **Are you confused how can Shalltear create undeads? ... Well , It was the basic ability to any undead magic caster and SHE WAS MAINLY A MAGIC CASTER XD**

 **Also , They won't disappear forever and have no summoning cap. As long as there are corpses , She can summon undeads though there is a limit on how many she can summon everyday , Her summons won't disappear if her [Create Undead] was refilled and summoned another group of undeads again. (Well , [Create Undead] can summon a lot of weak tier undeads , Some mid tier undeads , and a few high tier undeads per day ... And all high tiered undeads can cost exp)**

 **Naturally , Louise can't order them because Shalltear is the one who summoned them. Shalltear only gave her the authority to order them because really , She didn't have any servants xD**

 **Louise being satisfied on her new life is too foreign for me while im writing this ... That's too much OOC that I can tell she was not the Louise I know anymore.**

 **Well , I read on the wiki that even the summoner's mind and feelings will be affected and will become more closer to the familiar. Louise was being too grateful at her familiar because of this effect ... Making her too much OOC to this story.**

 **Also , I did make a major timeskip again so yeah ... She will really changed at that time. Also , She didn't have anywhere else to go and she was only there doing nothing while her familiar is doing anything she could do for her so ... She will surely changed.**

 **If your asking how they avoid being chased by any factions (Gallia , Tristain , etc) , It was because of Shalltear's Elder Vampires which are ... A FREAKING HUGE BAT. Also , Sheffield was pretty busy at doing the magic item against Shalltear so she didn't manage to chase her.**

 **Anyway , If that's not enough explanation then maybe I can only say "It was for plot convenience" ...**

 **Oh please don't flame me *Runs Away***

 **About Mathilda ... Well , Her relationship with Tiffania is not really sisters. She was more like the elf's servant but because she always called her 'Onee-chan' ... Then maybe she already saw her as a sister? (Taken from the ZnT wiki)**

 **Now then , To the one who said it might be a good idea if Ainz came here with Nigredo's Scrying skill and told Shalltear that there is no 42nd Supreme Being ... It was an interesting thought ...**

 **BUT!**

 **It would only go to a bad ending which all of you wouldn't want right? (Or do you somehow wanted this to end in a miserable way?)**

 **Anyway , If the whole Nazarick came on Halkeginia , It was already carnage to begin with. First of all , Louise would be subjected by the other Floor Guardian's anger and then will be killed by their hands (In a brutal way)**

 **Second of all , Ainz might be reasonable but his guardians are not. Shalltear will protect the pinkette and then die protecting her (If not die , Then she would be hated at the Nazarick except Ainz who loves all of his friend's creations)**

 **And finally , It was impossible for Nigredo to locate Shalltear because SHE WAS IN A FREAKING DIFFERENT WORLD! ... She can only locate someone on the same world (And worlds on YGGDRASIL means Server Channels which meant that she can only locate someone on that same Server Channel)**

 **Because Ainz is reasonable , Louise might survive but ... She would become a servant or worse ... a slave. (That's how Nazarick works you know)**

 **About Sheffield making a World Item ... that was impossible.**

 **It was only stated that she can create ANY magic items. World Items are not magic items so it was impossible for her. Well , I know that she can use any items but it was written on the wiki that she can create magic items so yeah ... She might be able to create Legacy Class Items at best.**

 **Poor Sheffield ... She thought she can really make an item that can control anyone :(**

 **Now if you hate this then please go out , You didn't want to ruin your day with this story right? , But if you still wanted to read this even though you hate them becoming too OOC , Then at least keep your hate comments. I would be glad for that because even me hates giving comments on stories I hate ... I don't give any hate :D**

 **But if you like this , Thank you very much! ... Take this ring that can use three [Wish Upon A Star] magic ^_^ (I cheated the Gachapon just to have this rings xD)**

 **P.S. I know Shalltear wasn't like how I portrait her here but ... I can't help myself but write things like that. I strengthened her loyalty and human hating traits ... And her wanting praises for her master so ... Hope you like it?**

 **(And wow ... This A/N is too long!?)**

 **Anyway , Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	8. Rich Life

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Rich Life**

Louise Francois , A former noble who escaped her nation to avoid trouble , Was sleeping peacefully on her bed made of furs. Well , It seems like not the case because she was still in her nation but she was already labeled as a fugitive.

She was pretty sleepy lately and she was becoming lax. She was pretty bored that she almost wish something to happen.

Of course she didn't worded those things because her familiar might do something about it even if it was unintentional. Her familiar might do some or more troublesome things if she said it.

She slowly opened her eyes and lazily raise her body before stretching her arms and doing a morning yawn.

"Fuah~ .. Muhu~ mu~ ..." She mumbled incoherently as she wipe her eyes and look at her surroundings.

The place was still dimly lit with a torch on top of the wall. It was questionable how it was stuck there but it did anyway.

There is a wooden table on front of her bed and a wooden stool to sit on. There is also a large chest on the right corner of the room. A small bookshelf is on the side of the bed just five paces near.

She yawned once again before walking towards the bookshelf and taking a random book. She sat on the wooden stool and place her arm on the table as she opened the book.

"Reading in the dark again?" The sword , Derflinger , Said with a carefree tone.

Louise just ignored him ... Or she didn't because she was still half asleep. She was not even focused on the book and just look at the pages with a blank gaze.

"Hey Little Girl , Why don't you go out and take some fresh air ... That would freshen you a bit" The sword said with a hint of concern on it's voice.

Louise finally regain her full senses and look at the sword with a frown. "... You know Derf , I tried it but ..." Louise trailed off as she look at the entrance to her room.

From there stands a lot of undeads who are guarding her day and night. Derflinger felt sweat dropped on his hilt though it was mysterious how he did it.

"Whenever I tried to go out , A lot of those creepy corpses are always following me" She said with a scowl before turning her head to the sword. "You know what , That was tiring!" She said in a nearly loud tone as she clenched her fist.

Derflinger move his body a little like it was averting it's gaze at her. "Then why don't you just order them to leave you?" He asked with a sarcastic tone though he was a bit nervous at the pinkette.

"Because they won't ... I tried it many times but they just stayed on me" Louise replied with a frown before looking at her book again.

"That's life of a princess for you" The sword said with a snicker.

"Princess? ... More like im on a cage" The pinkette said with a sad tone before looking at her book again.

"You pick this path on yourself girly ..." The rusty sword said in a carefree tone.

Silence struck the room again and only the sound of the pages being turned on and the fire flickering on the torch can be heard.

No , There are also some echoes on the distance.

The sounds coming from the distance are like pickaxes hitting rocks. There are some sounds that looks like metal hitting metal and some other things like some rumbling and clanking.

The sounds came from the dead corpses working on expanding her territory. Even though the pinkette protested about this on the vampire that she is satisfied with the current state of this cave , The vampire refused and said that she needed a large and gorgeous territory that will make any person living in Halkeginia envy her.

Louise didn't want to argue at that point because she was tired arguing with her familiar. She still didn't like the idea of expanding her home but because the vampire is the one doing it ... She can't really stop her.

She also didn't want to deny her familiar's will anymore. She already restrained her enough that the vampire is getting irritated little by little. She needs the vampire now more than anything else because she is the only one who is helping on her new life.

She sighs at the thought before turning a page of the book she is reading. Only the sounds of the workers and the book can be heard. 

* * *

Siesta , A black haired servant on Tristain Academy of Magic , Has came back on her hometown.

This is the Village of Tarbes , A farming village on the back of the port city of La Rochelle.

La Rochelle is a city and a port for airships to Albion. That city is located at the southern part of Tristain.

Tarbes is near the mountain range to the south where monsters are said to be infesting the area.

She was excused because she was very tired of her work and she needs a vacation. She is working nonstop when a noble with the name of Louise suddenly vanished.

As she was walking on the roads where there are rich irrigated lands on each sides , She heard rumors on some of the inhabitants of this village.

"Did you know , My husband saw some black wolves on the mountains while he was cutting some trees"

"Oh ... That was scary"

"My neighbors told me that too"

"Ehh? ... Is this place still safe?"

Siesta frowned as she heard those things. She was also worried about her family because of the rumors.

"Maybe I should check it" She mumbled as she walk towards her house. 

* * *

Afternoon , Louise sat on her throne made of stone. There are some Undead Orcs besides her and some of those are carrying a wooden tray full of fruits and some other edible plants.

Louise took an apple and ate it gracefully while leaning her face with her hand. She was quite used to her life but she was too bored. She thought that her life would be full of hardship and labor and she steel her heart in preparation on that but she didn't expect that she'll live a life of a ruler.

Not a ruler that she imagined ... She was ruling a place full of dead creatures in some cave.

She threw the apple bone on the empty tray and took another fruit. A dead goblin who was on her front carried a tray with a wooden cup of water and place it on her front with it's hands raised while kneeling on her.

Louise frowned as she look at her current situation. "This is more like a farce ... Am I on some children's play?" She said to no one with a slight annoyed tone.

All of this dead creatures are on Shalltear's command but this dead creatures are obeying the pinkette because the vampire said so.

Louise sighed once again , She didn't know how many times she sighs but she can't help it because of how ridiculous is her situation.

"So much for this" She mumbled before throwing the remains of the fruit to the other tray.

She took the cup of water and gulp it in one go before breathing a fresh air and going out of the throne. Well , There is no fresh air on this cave because there are a lot of moving corpses here but she was used to it even though she still felt disgusts on it.

"Louise-sama ~" Louise halted on her steps before turning her head towards the direction where she heard the voice.

From there is the vampire who was very loyal to her , Shalltear Bloodfallen.

The vampire finally stopped at her tracks when she was near the pinkette and she kneel to one knee.

"Oh Shalltear ... What is it?" Louise asked with a bored expression.

"Ah nothing ... I am just marvelling your grand presence ~" She said dramatically as she look at the pinkette with an affectionate gaze.

Louise look at her before she sighs. She knew that the vampire is waiting for her to say a praise to her.

"Good work ..." She said with a slight embarassed tone before turning her back immediately. "Now , You should rest" She said before hastily going to her room.

"Ara ... I didn't need to rest Louise-sama" She said with a tilt of her head.

Louise stopped before speaking. "Just rest already , I know your tired!" The pinkette said before entering her room.

The vampire smiled and bowed her head once again in reverence. "I thank you for your concern ~" She said happily before standing up and going to her room.

Louise on the other hand , Was still embarassed. Since the day when she praise her familiar , The vampire was always eager to receive her praise whenever she saw her.

"She is more like a puppy than a vampire ..." Louise mumbled as she imagined the vampire in her cute chibi form with a cute silver dog ears and a wagging silver dog tail. She immediately shakes her head at the thought. "Stop it Louise! , This is unbecoming of me!" She said to no one as she holds her face with her hands.

"Still ... She is the one who is doing anything ..." Louise said to no one as she sits on the ground with her back leaning on the wall. "I am not doing anything ..." She said with a depressed expression.

In reality , Louise was disappointed at her own incompetence. She was a mage and the master of the vampire but she was only doing nothing but do some idle stuffs. She wanted to help the vampire at something but she didn't know how can she help her because the vampire almost did anything she needed.

That's why , She can only praise or thank the vampire on her work. She notice that the vampire is becoming happy whenever she praise her.

That's the only thing she could do at the vampire even though it was not like her after all. Louise have a lot of servants on her home and she only ignored those servants on her house. She still didn't thought about thanking those because of her backward values.

Now , She knew what it meant to become a burden. She learned how helpless she is when there is no someone who could help her in her life. She was prideful but she was also fragile and inexperience so that's how she learned that there is nothing she could do without her familiar on her side.

"... What can I do ..." She said to no one before looking at her bed. 

* * *

It was evening when Julio came to the village of Tarbes. He overheard some guys on La Rochelle about some strange black wolves who are lurking on the forest when he visit the city.

Some weeks ago , He learned that there are history about it on the academy. There are a pack of black wolves who always blocked or harmed the authorities whenever they come to the academy to take the pinkette into custody one month ago.

And there are no black wolves living on Halkeginia except those creatures so he assumed that those rumors might be a clue to the location of the vampire.

"Well well , Seems like I found the target" He said with a smirk before flying towards the forest with his wind dragon , Azuro.

It was questionable why the priest didn't bring any allies with him. The reason for this is that he was confident at himself.

He learned that the vampire is a strong and a hostile being towards anyone else except her master. He also learned that despite the vampire's master being a human , She still obeyed her at her fullest.

That was the information he got from the people on Tristain Academy of Magic.

So all he needs to do is to make the pinkette fall in love with him and order the vampire with anything they want with the use of her master.

And he knew that bringing others will break the meaning of finding peace to the other party which is why he look for them alone.

After some time , He finally landed in the middle of the forest. He look at his surroundings and smiled when he felt someone move on the bushes.

"Heh ... Is this where they are?" He said with a sneer as he look sharply at his surroundings.

Growls can be heard as the silhouettes approached him one-by-one. When the figures passed through the moonlight , Their identity was now identified. The figures are in fact , THe black wolves with red glowing eyes gazing at the priest.

"Hoh? ... Are you the ones who will lead me to the Valliere?" He asked with a carefree tone as his wind dragon block their path towards him.

The black wolves bark before lunging towards him.

* * *

Sheffield was smiling as she watched the spectacle on the screen. She was now watching the other familiar of void with one of her stone bats.

"Hehe ~ ... Let's see what would you do , Vindalfr?" She said with a playful tone.

On her back is Tabitha who is just reading a book while standing and leaning her back on the wall.

Sheffield look at the bluenette , Her smile still not wearing off. "I suppose you need to be ready soon , We are leaving after this little show" She said with a happy tone.

 ****End of Chapter 7****

* * *

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Julio Chesare | Human Race**

 **Titles : High Priests Of Romalia , Right Hand Of The Pope , Right Hand Of God (Vindalfr)**

 **Alignment : Evil | Karma Level : 170**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Beast Tamer (Level 15)**

 **Priests (Level 1)**

 **Swordsman (Level 6)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (27) = 27**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (6) |MP (3) |PHY. ATK (12) |PHY. DEF (3) |AGI (44) |MAG. ATK (2) |MAG. DEF (3) |RST (10) |SPECIAL (90)**

 **Total : 173**

 **Description : A man who was raised from the orphanage. He was summoned by the new Pope of Romalia , Vittorio Serevare , To serve him faithfully. He was feared by others because of his eyes because it was said that it brings misfortune or disaster to those he came to. He was devoted the to pope and was a cunning man who can do various secret stuffs which is pretty dark. He was one of the four familiar of voids , The Right Hand of God (Vindalfr) and he can tame any beasts with this skills as long it is not sentient and is capable of thinking on itself.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the very long delay of updating. I was tired and all and I wanted is a good rest this time. Well , Writing seems to soothe my mind so I am writing instead of laying on the bed.**

 **Once again , This story became an AU because I don't know where are the places on ZnT located. There are also a lot of characters on ZnT LN that I didn't use. (And I forgot a lot of names of places and things here)**

 **Anyway , I hope the next chapter is more better than this one. I felt like I just wasted a chapter full of talks without any action.**

 **Well ... I am pretty low on imagination now but I am still trying.**

 **If your confused about Louise's praise awhile ago , She was praising Shalltear for her everyday work. She is always doing all the tasks to make her master live better everyday (Even though it was too exaggerated)**

 **To those who are good enough to comment how good is this , THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I feel embarassed because of your high expectations (I mean ... I can't do any better but your still expecting this to be great ... That's nerve wrecking *Shivers*)**

 **Anyway , If you hate this piece of story then you might as well go back and read the first Overlord x ZnT fanfic , That's more better than this. If you still wanted to read this even though you hate the plot of this story then just keep your hate comments to yourself. I am holding Ginunggagap now and you don't want me to smash this in your face right?**

 **But if you like this then I praise you for your support *Claps* ... I'll tell you something good. Peroroncino's grandfather is Hiraga Saito :O (Ainz told me)**

 **P.S. Don't be excited about Julio's fight , It was way too boring that it can't be called a fight -_-**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **EDIT : About being a Beta for me ... Maybe on next chapter? :D**


	9. Failed Attempt

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Places , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , and Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Failed Attempt**

Shalltear was doing some idle stuffs. She was tasked by her master to rest. Well , It was only a concerned request that came from her master but the vampire is always thinking any of her words as her will and an absolute order.

It was now midnight and it was time for her to patrol on the forest once again. She is always doing this every night because she is more agile at the night. She was not that good at the forest though.

She stands up and do some of her dressing activities even though it was her only dress before she walk out of her room and started patrolling outside to the forest.

"!?" Suddenly , She felt something bad on the distance so she immediately came towards there.

From there , She felt her connection to her 'kins' are being severed one-by-one.

She didn't need to say anything. It was obvious that there is an intruder on their domain. 

* * *

"Not civil is it?" He said with a huffed before pointing his palm towards the wolf who pounce at him.

His right hand glowed brighter and the wolf who just lunge at him stopped on it's tracks and immediately kowtowed to him like an obedient dog.

Right now , He was deep in the forest where there are rumored black wolves lurking the whole forest.

he learned that the wolves are known as Vampire Wolves when he 'Communicate' with the wolves.

This became possible because of his ability as a "Vindalfr".

Vindalfr , The right hand of god , Is a familiar of void that can tame any beasts no matter what are they.

The only exceptions on this ability are sentient creatures with their own minds.

The Vampire Wolves doesn't have their own minds so they were easily controlled by him.

This is Julio Chesare , A familiar of void who can tame any beasts no matter what kind of creature are they. He was tasked by the his master , Vittorio Serevare , To find the vampire and her master and confirm if the fugitive mage is a void magician.

Though , It was said that only humans can become a familiar of void , The element of void is still mysterious to them so maybe other creatures with a human appearance can become a familiar of void users.

That was how they theorized it so he was called by the pope to find the vampire and the vampire's master.

If she is not a void mage , He must immediately escape the whole place and tell their location to the pope to immediately exterminate them.

If she is a void mage , He must bribe the pinkette to help them on their grand conquest to reclaim the holy lands on the east.

He was pretty confident that he can persuade the pinkette to help them. He can make her fall in love with him. That's just how confident he is.

His only problem is the vampire. He wasn't sure if he can talk properly with the vampire because he heard that the silver haired beauty is very hostile towards the humans.

'I might be able to hold her off if she somehow strike me' Julio thought as he look at wolves and his wind dragon.

Suddenly , A sound comparable to a sonic boom approached through him and he felt a sudden pound of his heart like he was being alerted that something bad will happen to him.

His wind dragon , Azuro , Immediately covered his side where the approaching sound is coming.

Julio widened his eyes at the next event ...

When he look at his side , He saw his dragon's stomach became a gaping hole. Lots of bloods gush out of it's body and some organs sprawled on the ground , Making it a bloody mess.

In that missing stomach is a girl with a petite stature and a silver ponytailed hair who was smiling at him dangerously. 

* * *

Shalltear smiled when she saw the intruder. It was a human with a messy blonde hair and heterochromic blue and red eyes.

Her master ordered her not to kill any human so it means she can kill anyone else except humans.

Her vision are getting slightly red because of the blood of the dragon she just instantly killed.

It wasn't the only reason. She was pretty uncontrollable when seeing some blood on the vicinity. This is here passive skill [Blood Frenzy].

Naturally , It can only be activated when her mood drops but it can also activate passively when she strike an organic being and saw bloods (Mostly red) on enemies.

"Thank you for your tribute , Human" She said with an affectionate tone as she walk towards the man , Leaving the wind dragon who finally lay on the ground without even making a cry or something.

The wolves that Julio controlled immediately lunge at Shalltear but the vampire just frowned and grab the neck of the lunging wolf before she throws it on the others.

Black liquids splattered when the wolf hits it's other kins and the others who are hit by the impact also splattered in a bloody mess.

She kicked the other one before grabbing the last wolf and thrown it towards the tree with an immense force.

After the carnage of her own kin , The corpses disintegrated and only the ground remains without the black liquids on the vicinity like the wolves didn't exists at all.

"Traitors" Shalltear said audibly with a sour expression before looking down at the void familiar.

Julio was shocked and from his whole life , This is the first time he felt fear. The girl with a small stature have immense strength that can kill even his dragon with just her hands.

He wanted to compose himself and keep his facade but he can't because of the absolute emotion known as fear.

Shalltear was barely keeping her senses. She was getting excited at killing this man. Fortunately , She managed to control her bloodlust and she kept her elegant air though the man was still scared at her.

"Now then ... What are you doing here?" She asked with a playful tone as she look at the man with her eyes glowing crimson.

She silently casts a **[Charm]** spell on him to let him obey her.

Julio's mind became fuzzy before his mind registered. He must obey his friend no matter how ridiculous it is.

This is the effect of [Charm] on the inhabitants of this world. Bending the target's mind and making the enemy saw the caster as it's friend and won't deny anything they say.

Shalltear used this to let him speak his intentions about coming here.

"I was tasked by my master to come and find you along with your master" He said with a blank gaze.

"What do you want with my master?" She asked with a dangerous glint on her eyes.

"I need to confirm if she is a void mage or not" He simply replied , Still in his blank state.

'Void mage?' Shalltear thought in confusion before looking at the Vindalfr straight in the eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked with a confused expression.

"I need to find the other three void mages to start the crusade and reclaim the holy land to the east" Julio answered.

'Holy land?' Shalltear thought with a more confused expression before she shakes her head and stand up. 'So he wanted to use my master for their stupid campaign' Shalltear thought as she nodded with her hand on her chin.

Julio just looked blankly at her , Not wondering how much he messed up on his mission.

The vampire looked at him with a scowl. She now knew that the man is an agent from the human nation and she must keep this man to her grasps or else he might say where they are and her master might be forced to leave once again. She knew that her master hated killing humans.

With a flick of her fingers , A group of undead orcs and goblins appeared on the place and look at the charmed man.

"Capture him" She said before walking out of the place. 'Louise-sama doesn't need to learn about this' She thought as she bit her nail on her thumb with a slight irritated expression.

Anyone on the place didn't notice. There is a stone bat watching them on the top of a tree. 

* * *

Sheffield was slightly shocked when she saw that scene , She can't believe that the man who was too cunning to be defeated by a mere sheer power has fallen on the vampire who only have an absolute strength. She can't understand why Julio didn't do anything. He was more smart than the Julio he saw on the screen awhile ago.

"What is wrong with him? , Why did he froze like that?" She mumbled to herself in a curious expression.

Tabitha , Who was on her back , Was not shocked though. She already knew that it would happen.

'It seems like she didn't know what are they feeling when someone approached that monster' She thought as she move to the next page on her book.

Sheffield turn her head to the blunette. "Tabitha , Take someone with you ... It seems like I underestimated her" She said with a slight annoyed tone.

Sheffield is not expecting it to end like that. She knew that Julio will fail but not on that embarassing kind. He can reason with anyone as long as it's girl or even though there is a dangerous monster on his front , He would still be able to compose himself. She can't understand what is happening at all.

Truthfully , She won't understand because she only thinks on a logical side , Not on the emotional side.

Tabitha just looked at her before walking out of the room. She can't escape on her mission now.

She knew already that they wanted to kill her with the use of the vampire. She knew it but she have no choice because her mother would die if she refuse.

On her pocket is a single item that Sheffield made to control the vampire's mind. She hopes that it really made it's purpose or else ... She was already dead.

She was trembling inside and she knew that there is a very tiny chance that she'll live through this ordeal.

"Sylphid" She called before a blue dragon can be seen on the window. "Let's go" She said with a slight tone of fear.

The dragon knew already where she is going and it made a "Kyuuii!" voice like it was refusing her order.

Tabitha frowned very slightly that it was almost unnoticeable when she heard her familiar's reply.

The dragon made some "Kyuuii!" noises before Tabitha shakes her head.

"Can't run" She simply said before she finally arrived outside of the castle.

The dragon made a sad "Kyuuii!" noise before she move besides it's master and hunched it's back to let Tabitha rides it.

Tabitha was somehow sad as she look at the castle before the dragon finally fly with some reluctance. 

* * *

Tomorrow morning ...

Louise was looking at something she didn't expect to see. She was staring on a dead wind dragon who have red eyes and a wrinkled skin.

"Wha-wha-what is this!?" She asked with a shrill as she look at it with widened eyes.

Shalltear just smiled. "It was a vampire dragon Louise-sama!~" She said in glee as she bow her head on the pinkette.

"That's not what im talking about! , Where did you see this!?" She asked as she pointed the dragon with her finger.

"I saw it nearby last night" The vampire answered immediately.

Louise stare at her familiar for awhile before sighing. "Please don't tell me you kill a mage's familiar" She said with a resigned look.

Shalltear immediately perk up before she quickly shakes her head. She didn't need to tell her master about the event this night.

Louise sighed in relief before going to her throne and sitting there. "I thought we were located" She said with a relieved tone.

Louise was nervous because if she was located , She was sure that they won't let her escape once again and if that happens , Her familiar will surely kill them even if she said not to kill them.

The pinkette didn't know that she was really located by some people. 

* * *

"Your ... From Recon-quista ..." The blonde haired man said weakly with widened eyes before finally collapsing on the ground.

Wardes stare at him for awhile before sheathing his sword and whistling on the air. A griffin suddenly broke the wall on the room and he immediately jump on the griffin before grinning as the griffin flew out of the place.

The loyal soldiers has finally opened the locked door which the Viscount locked. All of them are shocked at the scene they saw on the room.

"Prince Wales!" All of them yelled in unison before rushing to the corpse of the prince.

Outside , Wardes was laughing on the air as he said "For the Reconquista!".

On the ground near the church where the loyal soldiers and nobles are making their last stand , 20,000 troops of armed mens that obviously came at Reconquista are marching towards the church.

The rest that will going to happen is obviously bad ...

 ****End of Chapter 8****

 **Character Profile :**

 **Name : Viscount Wardes Jean Jacques | Human Race**

 **Titles : Leader Of Griffin Knights , Traitor To The Crown Of Tristain**

 **Alignment : Great Evil | Karma Level : -300**

 **Racial Level (None)**

 **Job Level**

 **Mage (Level 5)**

 **Master Mage (Level 1)**

 **Knight (Level 4)**

 **Fencer (Level 3)**

 **Others**

 **Racial Level (0) + Job Level (15) = 15**

 **Ability Chart :**

 **HP (10) |MP (20) |PHY. ATK (11) |PHY. DEF (12) |AGI (26) |MAG. ATK (26) |MAG. DEF (9) |RST (6) |SPECIAL (10)**

 **Total : 126**

 **Description : A man who have a poor noble family. He became a leader of the griffin knights when he became older because of his pursuit on power but he was bribed by the Reconquista , Thinking that he will have a better future in them.**

* * *

**A/N**

 **I don't know this is short but I what I know is that I only have little time because things happened and I need to go and do something.**

 **This story is going on a very bad route that I know it's going to become a mess. (Should I take Nazarick here?)**

 **Meh ... That would break all my plans if I did that xD**

 **I still felt that I made things very quickly ... Im really not good at slow paces no matter how much I try it :x**

 **Next chapter is Tabitha's turn ... Siesta might also appear :O (And we all know that it's going to be bad ... Unless Tabitha made a miracle like all of her ridiculous missions)**

 **Now if you hate this , You can go out because I don't want a fight here. If you still wanted to read this even though hate this then please keep your hate comments to yourself. I will use [Frost Of Judecca] just to make sure you didn't manage to write your hate comments.**

 **But if you like this then please accept my thanks to all of you. Someday , YGGDRASIL will launch and I am the one who will sponsor it ... Wanna join me? (I am on the future :O)**

 **P.S. Sorry if I upload this without a beta again T_T (If you want , You can create a better version of this story ... I'll follow/favorite it instantly!)**

 **P.S.S. If your confused why my updates are becoming slower , It was because I am busy writing my third Overlord fanfic "In This World".**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	10. Misconception

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this. (You'll see : Powered Up Louise , Shalltear As The Death Flag , Quick Derailment Of Plot , OC Appearing (For ZnT Only) , And Curbstomping)**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Overlord or Familiar of Zero , Overlord is owned by Maruyama Kugane while Familiar of Zero is owned by Yamaguchi Noboru. I only own the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Misconception

Louise was looking at the sky with a nostalgic expression. She was nearby on the entrance to 'Her Cave'. It was evening and the sky is somehow gloomy. There are five undead goblins on her back standing with a hunched back while looking at their surroundings with a somewhat exaggerated manner of moving their heads side-by-side.

Louise was pretty bored lately so she came here outside to have something new on her environment. She was also missing her family and her school.

She have a lot of bad memories on her school but still she missed it. That's where she learned a lot though it was only theoretical and some extensive knowledge only.

'How are my sisters now , I wonder?' She thought in wonder and a somewhat melancholic face.

She also misses her mother but her Big Sister by the name of Cattleya was the one that she mostly miss and also she is worried at her.

She sighs. She knew she can't go back to her normal life once again because of some strange circumstances.

She look at her side and saw the silver haired petite vampire approaching her with a smile on her face.

That girl named Shalltear Bloodfallen , A vampire who have immense unholy power and strength. This girl have too much loyalty on her that by being rude at her even if it's momentarily , She will immediately strike it mercilessly.

She is also one of the reasons that her life became like this. Well , SHE is the reason.

Still , Even if she is the reason , She is the one who Louise can proudly say a true friend of her. Well , It isn't the case but the vampire is the only who truly stands beside her even at this hard times.

So she won't blame her for that.

The vampire arrived at her front and then kneel in front of her.

"Louise-sama , May I ask why your here?" The vampire asked while her head is lowered.

"I'm just taking some fresh air" Louise replied with a slight tired voice.

"Is that so ... Would you like me to accompany you?" She asked while still kneeling.

Louise became silent for a minute before looking at Shalltear. "That's unnecessary" She said with a slight tired voice.

"Then ... Please excuse me" She said before standing up and going to some place.

Louise look at the retreating back of the petite girl until she can't be seen. She look at the sky before sighing once again.

"Let's go" She said with a low voice before walking to her room.

* * *

Morning ...

Shalltear is looking on the vicinity of the forest. Even though it was morning , She is still going on the lookout.

Since the time they established their "Base" here , Shalltear is always chasing out the humans who got near on their place.

Of course , She is not the one doing it. It was only her minions who are doing it. It was because people of Tristain might recognized her so her minions is the only one scaring away the humans.

This idea came from her Master , Louise Francoise. Because of fear of being caught from her fellow humans and being despised by the world , She chose to hide their identity.

As she was doing this , She saw someone on the distance. That someone is a girl who have short black hair and black eyes.

That girl is familiar to her but she can't recall who is she.

The vampire also saw some children and some old man is following that black haired girl. They are running towards their "Base". They have a scared and a panicked expression.

Shalltear just can't let them go there though.

She made a mental order to her minions to chase out the humans coming here.

* * *

Siesta can't believe what is happening right now.

Early morning , The normal day is still there. Now , She was running with her life along with her whole family and her neighbors.

The foreign forces they don't know where it comes from just appeared out of nowhere. With the two large airships and a lot of fire dragons and knights , They were easily obliterated. Well , They are just a defenseless little village on the back of the port town so it was really impossible to defend at all.

All of them ran to this forest in hopes of hiding on the foreign forces and surviving the ordeal.

But it seems like fate are playing a stupid joke on them.

A lot of goblins , orcs , and some black wolves just appeared out of nowhere and the villagers immediately found themselves surrounded by the front.

"Aahh!" One of the woman cried in fear.

"Argh! Dammit!" Said one of the man.

Siesta looked at the monsters in fear. "It's over now" is what she thought as she along with the villagers stare in horror on the monsters.

"We can't go back to our village!" A man said with a panicked expression.

"But we can't move forward!" Continued the other man.

All of them are being restless. The wolves are growling at them while the goblins and orcs are brandishing their weapons.

"Wait ... Why are they still standing there?" Siesta said as she look at the monsters.

It is true that their weapons are raised and wolves are ready to pounce at them at any moment but it was mysterious why they are still standing there. It seems like they are just blocking their way towards the forest.

'And ... Their faces looks weird' Siesta thought while still looking at the monsters nervously.

Now that she look at them carefully. The orcs and goblins looks like malnourished. Their skins are wrinkled and their bones are almost sticking out on their skin.

"They are not goblins! ... They ... They are corpses!"

"The orcs are ... Aaaahh!"

The villagers finally realized. The monsters on their front excluding the black wolves are not alive anymore.

One Orc have one of it's eye swaying near it's face. The goblins have their skull exposed and some of them even have their flesh exposed to the public.

Siesta placed her hands on her mouth at the spectacle. She can't believe that there walking dead on these area.

Suddenly , The dead monsters along with the wolves strikes some of the villagers.

"Aahh!"

"Hiiyaah!"

"Ack!"

Children , Elders , or Women , They are kicked or bitten by the wolves and the monsters. The wolves are throwing the villagers out of the village while the monsters are smashing them out of this place.

"Aaah!" Siesta got her stomach punched by the goblin before she staggered backwards.

Siesta looked at the other villagers and she was surprised. Surprised at the fact that no one died at them.

She still felt the harm done on her stomach but she became curious.

'Why are they not using their weapons or their fangs?' Siesta thought as she walk back along with the villagers.

It is true that they have been attacked by the monsters but they didn't give them any fatal blows. The wolves just bit the legs of the villagers before throwing them out of the place while the goblins and orcs just pushed or punch or kick the people out.

It was like , They are chasing them away.

While all of them are thinking whether they would back away or not , A group of armed men suddenly appeared on their back.

"Shit! , They found us!"

"What should we do!?"

"It's over now!"

The villagers said their own worries. All of them are becoming hopeless when suddenly ...

"What is wrong with all of you!" A strong angry shout of a girl has been heard on the back of the monsters.

From there , They saw a silver haired beauty looking at them with an irritated expression.

* * *

Shalltear was having a bad day right now. She tried to chase away the villagers but they are still there , Not running at all.

She made a mental order to chase them out forcefully but even when they were harmed , They are still there , Just backing away a bit but still there.

She was irritated and then she snapped when she saw another group of humans who are armed are approaching this place.

That's why she decided to go out there by herself to deal with these humans.

Siesta and the others on the other hand are gripped by an absolute fear when she appeared. It was because of the mysterious pressuring aura surrounding her that they felt their breath becoming short.

"You all! ... Get out of here!" Shalltear said with a very irritated tone.

The villagers wanted to immediately run away but the foreign soldiers on the other hand ...

"Who are you to order us like that , Bitch!" Said one of the leading knights.

The knights immediately raised their weapon with the intent to kill anyone here.

That struck a nerve on the vampire. The vampire immediately closed the gap between them and she hold his neck and smash him on the tree.

It was done instantly on the eyes of the spectators.

"What did you say?" The silver haired vampire said as she stare at the knight's eyes with a dangerous aura surrounding her.

The knight and his other companions are dumbstruck at what just happened. One moment she was at the far distance , Now she was already there , Holding the neck of their leading knight.

"Ah" Siesta let out those voice as she recognized the petite vampire. 'She is Louise's familiar!' She thought with a shocked expression.

One dumb knight suddenly runs towards the vampire with his sword raised.

"Haaah!" He roared as he tried to slash the defenseless back of the girl clad in crimson dress.

The silver haired beauty on the other hand , Just look at that man and immediately after that , A sound of something moving through the wind and something like a flesh has been cut have been heard clearly on the surroundings.

And then , They noticed. The man who tried to attack the petite girl have now two missing legs.

"Ah ... Aahh ... Aaaaaaahhhhh!" The man cried in fear when he finally registered what has just happened to him.

Shalltear is still holding the leading knight on his neck. That leading knight felt dizzy at the sight.

"Hear me once filth , Get out of here" Shalltear said as she finally let the man free on her grasps.

The leading knight though ...

"Damn you!" He yelled as he immediately take his wand on his pocket and pointed it at her face.

Suddenly , His hand along with his wrist is completely gone already.

"Hiiii!" He shrieked in fear as he take a step back while looking at his missing hand.

Shalltear is just shaking her hand with an empty expression. She looked at them again with a sour look.

"I'll say it once again , Get out of here!" She said with a pressure put on those words.

The knight though , Is very thickheaded. "You all! What are you standing there for!? ... Kill her!" He ordered his mens with a hasty expression.

The foreign soldiers draw their swords and wands and immediately tried to attack her.

"Tch!" The vampire clicked her tongue in irritation.

She didn't want to kill humans as much as she can because her master told her so. She was really restraining herself to the fullest but ...

"If this is how you want this then ... I'll give you!" She said before she suddenly vanished.

The monsters who are only growling or making incoherent noises quickly moves towards the armed knights.

The villagers saw a carnage.

The foreign soldiers immediately became a bloody mess. It wasn't a fight at all.

The mages tried to cast a spell but all of their heads suddenly found themselves on the air.

There are nobles and there are commoners among the foreign soldiers but all of them became a dead corpse in front of the absolute strength.

Those who fought the vampire's minions didn't manage either. They only manage to struggle but all of them died in the end.

The battle ended in less than one minute.

The villagers just watched in fear and terror.

Shalltear was walking on the pile of corpses while wiping her skirt. The monsters are taking the corpses to somewhere while the vampire are walking towards the villagers.

"What now?" She asked , Looking down on them.

The Villagers of Tarbes just lowered their heads. They thought they are the next one going to be slaughtered.

Only Siesta got the courage to speak ...

"Miss ..." She said as she move to the front. "Please help us!" She said as she did a seiza , Her head is near an inch on the ground.

The maid is thinking to have her help them even for a little bit. She was at least hoping that the vampire could help them. She was just hoping because she have a human master.

The vampire's mouth twitch in disappointment when she heard it.

"And why would I help you?" Shalltear said with a look of disgust.

"Our village are being invaded by some men ... We didn't know where else can we go!" Siesta immediately answered , Her head is now placed on the ground.

"I don't care about you all ... Just get out of here!" The vampire replied as she glared at the academy maid.

Siesta shivered at that gaze even though she can't see it because her head is still on the ground.

Shalltear didn't want to help them because obviously , She didn't like humans. Well , She didn't like anyone except her own companions.

If Louise didn't order her to not kill humans without her permission , She would already slaughtered all of the people here.

Well , She killed some humans awhile ago and now she was pretty mad at herself because she just defied one of the "Order" of her master.

That's why she was now barely restraining her body to kill these remaining humans. She was already at her limit but she was still restraining her impulse of killing them.

Suddenly , The vampire recalled why the pinkette didn't want to be seen. She immediately regretted the fact that she exposed herself to them.

'Gaah! ... What should I do!?' She thought with a panicked expression. 'I must do something' She thought before raising her hand.

"I ... I will do anything you like ... Just please help us!" Siesta yelled with her tears flowing on the ground.

Then , Shalltear stopped herself from striking the girl. 'Right ... That's right ...' She thought as she finally got an idea how to finish all of these mess.

"You! ... You said your going to do anything I like?" She asked as she look at the maid who raised her head at her.

The black haired servant nodded.

"Siesta ..." Siesta's family said in a low and worried voice. They didn't know what she is thinking but they knew they can't do anything now.

"Then ... Don't tell anyone about this place. If anyone of you do , I will kill all of you!" The vampire declared with a sharp gaze towards the villagers.

The villagers suddenly gulped a mouthful of saliva when they heard it. They felt sweat dropping on their cheeks as their face paled on those words.

"Y-yes ... I understand" The black haired servant said while looking at the maid.

Shalltear look at her for a minute before signing the maid to come at her closer.

Siesta tilts her head in confusion before after some moments , She goes towards the vampire.

When she finally got closer at the petite girl , Surprisingly , The vampire stabs her chest with her hand.

The villagers gasped on the scenery and some of them got their faces contorted in rage.

"You!" Siesta's father immediately charged towards the vampire but one of the black wolves just lunge at him and pin him to the ground.

"Why ..." The black haired servant said with a shocked expression.

"What why? ... I am just giving you what you want" Shalltear said before she finally let go of her body.

The servant's body fell to the ground but after a second , Her body became surrounded by some kind of dark liquid.

"What is that!?" One man asked in fear.

"What are you doing to her!?" The father of that servant asked while looking at the silver haired girl with full of rage.

"Shut up!" The vampire said with a glare.

All of them immediately shut their mouths. Their body are being gripped by fear.

The dark liquids are finally gone and from there , A girl who have short black hair but was wearing a white gown that seems like it was emphasizing her figure is there.

That girl opened her eyes which are blood red in color. She immediately kneeled to one knee in front of Shalltear.

"I am thankful for your gift , Shalltear-sama" She said as she look at the silver haired vampire with a look of reverence.

Just now , Shalltear converted Siesta into becoming a Vampire Bride. Vampire Brides are one of her personal scapegoats that can be used as a sacrificial pawn (For Shalltear)

Vampire Brides , A medium kind of vampires who have similar powers to that of a Vampire Princess but in a degraded version. They are known to be servants of a Noble Vampire and are living on a mansion in the place of eternal night.

Siesta still retained her memories when she is a human but she no longer have sentiments for human beings. She is now purely loyal to Shalltear and will give her life to her at a moments notice. But , She still have some lingering feelings towards some certain persons.

"Now go and never come back here!" Shalltear said before she immediately vanished.

Her minions were also gone.

"What had just happened?" One man asked with a nervous expression.

Siesta , Now a Vampire Bride , Look at the villagers before looking at the distance where the invaders are.

"What are you all standing there for? , Let's go back" She said as she walk towards the place where their village are.

Truthfully , She didn't want to walk away and live along with these humans anymore. She just remembered that she is the one who asked for the vampire's help and she was slightly pissed at her human self.

"I want to serve her ..." She said in a very audible voice.

"Siesta ... Is that you?" His father asked as he got closer to her.

Siesta just look at her father before she felt her heart become somewhat warm. Her human side is still strong on her soul.

"Yes" She said with a slight smile before immediately moving towards the place.

All of them just followed her after that. They still didn't know what happened to her but they just hope that somehow this helps them.  
 **  
**End of Chapter 9****

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry , I got the status [Writer's Block]. Truthfully , I wanted to make this longer but I will continue this on the next chapter. Also , Sorry how I rushed this chapter.**

 **Ohh ... Yes I am alive , I am still continuing this. Sorry , I just got lazy so I am not writing for a long time.**

 **Anyway , See you at the next chapter ~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this ~~**


End file.
